Between the Lines: A Smuggler's Tale
by Rana Mya
Summary: Just putting down my idea of the background story of the Smuggler. It's a Romance rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Between the Lines: A Smuggler's Story

AN: Bioware is the owner of the familiar parts, but I felt like the story had so much more to it than the game would allow the story writers to show. So this is my take on what happens behind the scenes!

Alienna smiled and stretched a bit as she rolled out of bed. Not her bed but still comfortable enough. Checking to make sure her sabbacc winnings were still in her pants pocket she began to get dressed trying not to wake the man in the bed. She had just hit to door to the refreser open when he sat up slowly watching her.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Tore wasn't surprised, they had done this before and this was the first time she hadn't made it out without waking him. She hoped he wasn't getting attached to her, she had warned him that she wasn't looking for permanence.

"Well I got what I came for; the shipment isn't going to fly itself to Ord." Alienna leaned over and began to wash her face. " Thank you for pulling those strings for me and getting me the job on Ord. I hope I can impress my employer, Ord is a goldmine. I wouldn't mind being set for life."

"It was a small favor for a friend." He sat watching he intently. "You think you could come back when your done? I miss you when you're out roaming the galaxy, the Cantina isn't the same."

She looked at him and sighed "Tore I told you nothing serious. I thought you understood I don't like to play that way. It's not fair with my job, and I'm not ready to give up my ship just yet."

"I know, I know." He held his hands up defensively, even though he tried to hide the hurt look on his face. " I am worlder through and through, I get space sick. You're still young I mean you're only 23, practically a baby."

Alienna shot him a sorry look and ignored the below the belt comment about her age. She sat down once again on the bed to pull on her boots and she felt him creep up beside her and begin to trail kisses up her shoulder and neck. She groaned a little knowing that she couldn't, and shouldn't stay. Tore was fun to be with, and certianly attractive but she would go stir crazy in this small little town with only one Cantina. Even if she was with the owner the stars would beckon her and she'd break his heart.

Tore stopped what he was doing. "Is there nothing I can do to convince you?"

"Not just yet. I am not ready. I really am sorry." She kissed him and quickly rose. "Maybe someday, but I don't want you to feel like you have to wait for me. Like I said; nothing serious here. I need space, if that ever changes I promise you'll be the first to know."

Tore was looking at his feet underneath the sheet of the bed barely acknowledging what she was saying. She didn't look back as she left the house for the Spaceport not wanting to give him any more false hope, feeling like a total jerkface for leaving a wonderful guy like Tore in the dust. The ship was fine luckily for her since she always flew alone. She wouldn't get lonely the stars were company enough, at least that's what she told herself. A crew would be nice so she could rest easy sometimes but not a needed when she could do everything herself. She knew this ship like the back of her hand or her favorite blaster. Yes indeed she was fine on her own.

Sitting in the Captain's chair she did her pre-flight check and punched in the coordinates for Ord Mantell into the Nav computer that her contact had given her and sat back for the long ride. Watching the stars fly by lulled her to sleep, and she didn't wake until her alarms sounded. Waking up abruptly gave her a nasty headache and she grabbed the controls hard. Maneuvering through what was obviously a large aerial battle she cursed under her breath wishing she hadn't been up winning sabbacc so late the night before. It was a stupid mistake that cost her a blaster blot to the side of her ship but thankfully the shields held. She had a bumpy landing but all in all it could be worse, she could have died making a newbie mistake like falling asleep in flight for a job. A dangerous one at that.

She tried to look smooth as she walked down the ramp and out of her ship. Her contact was in the port to greet her.

"It takes guts flying in the middle of a battlefield, nice flying."

"I did it with my eyes closed. Chalk it up to great reflexes and crackerjack timing." Alienna was only half joking.

Her contact ignored her none the less and went on with introductions. "Separatists are shooting everyone the trys to land. Names Skavak I'm picking up those blasters in your cargo hold." He went on to explain that after getting the blasters he would be getting out of the hangar because the Separatists were now attacking and it was no longer safe to be there.

"Skavak we've got a BIG problem Sepratists just took over the local air defense cannon! They just shot a Republic transport out of the sky..."

Alienna turned and looked worriedly at the speaker. "Ahh hello to you too." Why was she so warm? The guy wasn't that good looking I mean come on she didn't do this kind of stuff over some guy. He barely even looked at her.

"Hi, I'm Corso Riggs. Nice to meet you Captain. You're gonna have to hit several of their remote controls in order for them to lose control of the cannon."

" I have got to start asking for more money!" She groaned. Checking her blasters she left Corso and Skavak to their own devices and headed out to destroy the Sepratists cannon controls.


	2. Chapter 2

Alienna wasn't the best with computers on a good day but after fighting her way through a Sepratist posse she was in no mood to fiddle with one. So she just shot it and hoped it would work. She was about to head back out when her holo beeped. It was Corso.

"Captain are you there we have trouble back at the hangar!"

"Is my ship alright?"

Corso looked behind him. "For now. The Separatists are trying to take the hangar we're trying to hold them off but we could really use some help. Skavak what are you doing?"

Then the communication cut out. Alienna was confused but hurried back to the hangar, she had to make sure her ship was ok. Walking in she was thankful she had her blaster at the ready. There were three men who seemed to be waiting for her because when she walked in they opened fire. Ducking behind a crate she fired back, hitting her target square in the chest. It took a few more tries to get the next one and she ran up to the last and shot him right in the head. Making sure they were all dead she looked around the hangar and quickly spotted Corso on his ass with his head in his hands. She grabbed his hand to help him up.

"It feels like a Gundark used my head for a drum."

Alienna heard the familiar sound of takeoff and turned just in time to see her ship take off, without her in it. She ran out but it was too late the ship was gone. She howled in frustration and punched the wall.

"Skavak stabbed us in the back!" Corso shouted. "Now he has your ship and those weapons!" He reached toward his side. "Hang on where is my blaster? Where's Torchy? I don't believe this!" He went on to discribe in vivid detail about the blaster, but Alienna didn't have much sympathy at the moment.

"That bastard son of a nerf herder stole my ship!"

If she was one for tears, Alienna felt that now might be a good time. She blinked a few times trying to maintain her composure but it was hard. She had lost her ship! Corso was already trying to get him on holo she put on a brave face when he appeared looking gleeful and being rather insulting. She hurled the insults right back but Skavak had already cut the comm channel.

"Hey Skavak and I were working for a guy named Viddu when he hears about this he'll want revenge just as much as you do Captain. Go see him in Fort Garnik, if anybody can find your ship it's him. I'll take care of things here and see you there soon."

Alienna groaned and left on foot looking back just once as she left hoping that Corso was right and her ship wouldn't be out of her hands for long. It wasn't a long walk even if she did have to dodge Separatists here and there. She hated this planet already. Walking into the warehouse upper room she spotted a balding overweight gentleman who introduced himself as Viddu. He offered her a drink and made a toast cursing the Separatists and Skavak in particular.

"Those blasters belonged to Rogun the Butcher. He's not very forgiving." Viddu told her over his glass. It wasn't someone she was very familiar with so she wasn't worried...to much. "I know an expert on the Sepratists only problem is, he's on lock down. I can get you in, here take these supplies."

Alienna left Viddu and was back quickly with the information in hand. In fact she didn't even break a sweat, killing Separatists was becoming second nature for her. Walking in she noticed a woman waving her over.

"SO your the freighter that Viddu is expecting. I'm Syreena. Tell me in how much trouble is he?"

Alienna assumed that this must be Viddu's girlfriend and tried to reassure her before heading back upstairs where she found Viddu enjoying dinner with Corso. Her stomach growled, she didn't realize how hungry she was. Viddu offered her some of the steak and she sat down.

"Nice to see you again Corso." She knew she must be red in the face because she was warm again. She kicked herself for acting like a schoolgirl in the middle of this mess.

"Likewise Captain."

After they were done eating Viddu got on with the explanation of their current situation. Alienna was grateful to have someone helping her. He sent Corso out to get the slicing kit they would need to decode the Sepratist's information once she got it out of their cold dead hands. He also mentioned that Corso was a little vengeful on Sepratists, after all they had killed his family. She felt a little tug at her heartstrings hearing that, she could relate. Viddu was distracted by Rogun calling and cut things short.

"You know the plan. Good luck."

Alienna was flush with her newest success, this she was sure was going to get her Skavak and her ship and solve all her problems. Then she was going to take a vacation somewhere far from Ord Mantell and those damned Sepratists. When she entered the warehouse she immiedetly noticed Syreena being harassed by a group of thugs.

"Oh Captain I could really use some help over here."

Alienna talked her way out of the situation and Syreena was at least grateful she hoped. Syreena was really hard to read and well that bothered her, she was good at reading people. Viddu was ready and waiting impatiently for her. He was ready to decrypt the data, and even had another mission for her. One he said that could buy her some very nice upgrades for her ship once she got it back. She thought about it and decided that it was in her best interests to do as Viddu asked, if he was right it would get Rogun off their backs for a little while at least. Plus she could use the credits. Corso stopped her on the way out. She was surprised to find out that he was giving her a blaster.

"What are you going to use if I have this?"

"I'll take care of business just fine, Captain." He smiled at her as he walked away and she felt her knees go a little weak.

"I have got to get me some of that boy before I leave." She muttered as she left.

Alienna paused outside of the volcano base which housed the Separatists. They had quite a fight getting up to it as it was. She smiled a bit at Corso, Viddu was right Corso was really useful in a fight.

"You ready for this?"

"Only for the last three years." He said checking his blaster again. "Let's do this."


	3. Chapter 3

Alienna paused outside of the volcano base which housed the Separatists. They had quite a fight getting up to it as it was. She smiled a bit at Corso, Viddu was right Corso was really useful in a fight.

"You ready for this?"

"Only for the last three years." He said checking his blaster again. "Let's do this."

Entering Viddu's warehouse Corso stopped Alienna.

"Hey thanks for stoping me from killing that guy. He wasn't the one who killed my family, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. Now let's see what Syreena has to say for herself."

Alienna walked up the ramp and into Viddu's main room and was shocked to see him motionless on the floor with Skavak conversing with Syreena via holo. Alienna aimed her blaster at the girl with a frown. It seems that the Sepratist they had spared was indeed telling the truth about Syreena and it made her mad. She was going to fry this girl just like she had fried Viddu. She tried to play coy but Alienna was in no mood for her games.

"Lady I'm going to enjoy watching you die."

Syreena bargained, begged, and pleaded but in the end it meant nothing because Alienna didn't feel any remorse for killing traitors. She fried her then grabbed the passes to Coruscant off her body. Corso looked just a little green.

"I hope you don't expect me to shoot a woman..."

"THAT bothered you? She betrayed me to the Separatists, people who betray me don't get to live."

"Now I was raised to treat a lady with respect, not blast them. You must think I'm some kind of dumb farm boy."

Alienna blushed a little. "I don't think you're dumb. You're actually kinda sweet.."

"Oh well thank you Capetian, I like you too." Corso headed toward the door looking around. "We better leave Captain, I believe Syreena was right and that means we don't have much time."

"We?" Alienna smirked at him playfully.

"I'm not gonna abandon you now, besides I want Torchy back. Here I'll get us some supplies and we can go."

They took a shuttle that went to the orbital fleet of the Republic and there procured transport to Coruscant. They had a few days to kill so they traveled the Fleet and picked up a few simple supplies for their journey, nothing that they couldn't afford. Alienna was surprised how easy it was to spend time with Corso. She was more used to living on her own and even if she wouldn't admit it she liked having someone around to keep her company. She liked having someone to talk with at the end of the day, and often regaled Corso with stories of her life as a Smuggler, she embellished only a little. For his part Corso seemed content to listen to her talk about herself, sharing only a little about himself. Getting through customs at Coruscant wasn't easy but with Corso's help she managed.

"If we're going to find Skavak we'll need local help. I know a guy Darmas Pollaran. Hang on I'll get him on holo we can talk to the man himself."

Aienna followed Corso into Darmas' private booth in an all too familiar cantina. Darmas was waiting for them.

"Forgive me for being so forward, but you are more radiant than an Tantooine sunset." Darmas said as an introduction. Alienna rolled her eyes a little and tossed a flirty comment back.

"Really Captain? This guy is old enough to be your father."

Darmas looked rather taken aback but Alienna could tell that he knew Corso well enough not to be truely offended by the comment. She was surprised that Corso would even care if she felt like flirting a little. She wasn't interested but what was the harm in a little flirting really? They had some more back and fourth banter and Darmas gave his condolences for Viddu and offered to help them with their troubles. Darmas was able to give them the information they needed and left them with another cloying comment toward Alienna. She and Corso headed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Alienna felt little satisfaction in finding the slicer, she had only been able to fix Skavak's clean record to something more honest. She had freed the slicer so at least she was doing some good, but she wanted Skavak in her blaster sights so bad she could taste it. They were heading back to Darmas in the hopes that he would have more information for them to go on. Skavak was turning into quite the annoying little thorn in her side. They were in luck, Darmas had another bit on interesting information on Skavak and sent them to fight their way through Black Sun territory. By the time they were done half of the gang was dead and Alienna had another piece of the puzzle of finding Skavak. A Sullustan lawman was after him and Alienna was hoping that he could help her get ahold of Skavak. But first she had to rescue the man from Skavak's ambush. Which proved to be easier than finding Skavak. The ambush wasn't ready for the Alienna Corso team and were easily bested. The Sullustan was thankful for their help but could not do anything but offer to contact him if he ever caught up with Skavak.

"We should go check back with Darmas, see if he knows anything new." Corso didn't look to pleased to be going back.

A group of bounty hunters was waiting for them outside of Darmas' booth. Aparently Rogun the Butcher was still really unhappy about losing those blasters. A bounty so large was bound to attract a lot of attention that Alienna and Corso didn't need. However the bounty hunters proved once again to be easy enough to dispatch and they went on with their lives. Darmas was once again waiting for them, a grin on his face.

"Having some trouble with bounty hunters, Captian?"

Alienna sat down and put her arms behind her head. "I can't help it if I'm popular with all the wrong people."

"Don't sell yourself short, all the right people find you charming too."

They had a little small talk and Darmas made the bad decision to ask for a game of sabbac. Alienna beat him 9 out of 10 matches and was pleased by the haul or credits she had won. Darmas didn't look to pleased but the smile on Corso's face was priceless.

"Captain that was the most fun I think I have had in awhile, and I wasn't even playing!"

Darmas was getting a call via holo, which Alienna as happy to find out that had more information about Skavak. They were catching up with him and he was getting desperate. Heading into Justicar territory was the last thing he would ever do!

"It's about time you got here, because of you Jiik got snatched by the Jusicars!"

Their contact apparently had been captured and his sister was not at all happy with them for it. Alienna sighed and agreed that they would go and rescue him since he was the one with the information they needed to catch Skavak. As they were heading out Alienna looked at Corso.

"Hey Riggs?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Why can't anything ever be easy?"

"I don't know Captain, I don't know."

Freeing Jiik was no easy task but together they pulled it off, and Jiik being thankful gave them a very good lead on Skavak. They followed him down into the works and right into a meeting with Imperials, Skavak was trying to cut some sort of deal with them in order to leave the planet before he got caught. But today was not his lucky day. Alienna pulled out her blaster with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late to the party boys. Traffic was crazy."

Alienna ran her hand along the hull of her ship inspecting it closely but it didn't give her the satisfaction she was looking for. She had her ship back yes but Skavak had managed to slip through her fingers yet again, and the Imperials had slaughtered the Sullastan lawman in cold blood. She felt sorry for him, he was ok considering his job. She leaned her face close and whispered;

"How you holding up old gal? I hope that evil Skavak didn't do anything to horrible to you, ahh but it's all over now isn't it old girl? Mommy's here and she's never going to let anyone man handle you ever again." Corso coughed a little and indicated that they may want to board before the law caught up with them again. Alienna was surprised to find a droid waiting for her to arrive so that he could show her around her own ship. She was even more surprised to find a woman she had never met before in her cargo hold, who accused her of being a "special" friend of Skavak's.

"My names Risha. I was working some business with Skavak; to deliver these things here. We are anything but friends. Maybe you'll be a better business partner as Skavak is proving unreliable."

They had just finished their deal when something wonderful smelling wafted down the corridor. Leaving the hold with Risha close behind Alienna followed her nose into the small kitchen of her ship. She found Corso standing over a bowl surrounded by ingredients. He threw a few more things in and began to stir turning to them he jumped when he realized he was being watched.

"Hey Captain who's this?" He eyed Risha "Thought that after a few weeks of Cantina food we'd like something more home cooked."

Introductions were made and Corso went back to work. Alienna went looking in the cupboards she swore that half her stash of booze were gone, but finding a bottle of wine she had picked up when she was last on Nar Shadda. It seemed like forever ago now. She offered her crew a drink and they all ate what Corso had made. Alienna tried to make small talk but Risha didn't seem very inclined towards talking. It was a really good dinner the best she had in a long while. She never really bothered cooking just for herself. Sitting back Alienna sighed.

"Well Riggs aren't you just full of surprises good with a blaster and a spoon. You're cooking for us like that every night right?"

"Sure Captain as long as you clean up."

"As much fun as this has been don't you think we should be going? This ship isn't going to fly itself. Go Captain I can clean up." Risha shooed her out of the kitchen and into the Captain's chair. Corso followed her out and into the cockpit. She was getting used to having him around all the time, which in her mind might not be the best idea. No reason to get attached he was just here for his blaster not her.

"Hey not that I'm questioning you Captain but can we trust that girl? I mean what do we really know about her?" Corso leaned over her shoulder watching her program in he coordinates. She took a deep breath and got a bit whiff of his scent which made her knees go weak so she was thankful that she was sitting. Sweet blasters what was wrong with her?

"That sure sounds like questions Riggs." She teased. "We are going to be fabulously wealthy and Risha is going to make that happen. Off to Taris, that is if you don't have somewhere else you'd rather be?" She looked at him, damn he was close.

"Like where? I already to you Captain I'm here until the end."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter was really hard to write, and I still don't like it. Maybe I'll upload a revision someday soon but I wanted to get on with the story.

Taris was a wasteland, smelt like one too. Alienna had to put a cloth over her face as they left the spaceport. The atmosphere was green and hazy, probably from the swamp gas. Alienna coughed as they walked to their first job. A delivery to a former friend of Risha's who didn't want to see her again. Alienna wondered why she would pick suck a nasty place to do business. Especially if she was being harassed by the local customs officer. She also hoped that the stop was worth it, the vault and the treasure it led to had better be spectacular. Corso pointed out the warehouse before she saw it and they headed in. The woman who Alienna assumed was Beryl was busy with a droid among a heap of boxes.

"I'm looking for Beryl Thorne"

"That's me. I recognize you from Risha's holo, and lets get one thing striaght I'm only helping because my contract is at risk. I have two deliveries left once they are done I'll find you the vault. Is it a deal?" Alienna nodded and she continued.

"First stop is a doctor named Vernan. He's got a research camp in rakghoul territory."

Just as they were finishing up Republic Customs walked in much to Beryl's chagrin.

"That's my cue to leave. You and Agent Fancypants have fun!" Corso snickered as they headed back out into the swamp gas.

Alienna was getting sick of Taris already. As if the swamp gas wasn't enough the man-eating rakghouls were everywhere. Corso did his best to keep her spirits up though and was mostly successful. Alienna was getting really used to having him around, he took the edge off of what was turning out to be a really awful job. They had finished setting the bio-alarms for the Doctor and had moved on to the second delivery. They had camped out in a Lakeside haven the Republic had set up and were waiting until morning to deliver the supplies to a man named Ovold.

"Hey Captain, you still awake?" Alienna sat up on her bunk. "So how about that war Captain? When do you think the Republic is gonna stop pretending and admit they want the Empire wiped out? It doesn't sit right negotiating with people who want every Republic citizen dead."

Alienna smiled at him. "You practicing your speech for office?"

"You trying to tell me you don't think about it? I do. I joined the peace brigade when I was fourteen, helping people abandoned by the Treaty of Corscant." He sighed. "I was a kid just looking for a little adventure. Well after two months let's just say there are no kids in war zones."

Alienna got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Taris getting to you?" She could relate she was ready for a break and they had only been here a few days. He nodded and sighed again.

"Thanks Captain for letting me get that off my chest."

"Not a problem, anything you need just ask." Alienna thought she caught a blush in his cheeks but it was hard to tell in the fading light. She left him with his thoughts and headed back to her bunk for some rest.

Planetary Core samples shouldn't be this hard to get. After finally reaching Ovold scavengers had gotten them before they did. Then as it turned out Tyrodall was the one leading the scavengers being a former associate of Beryl's he tried to convince Alienna that her partner was a soft touch and she wouldn't be making any money. He over played his hand when he told her that they were making copies of the relics they were stealing to sell to the Imperials. The bribe he offered for her silence wasn't good enough, Alienna liked Beryl and wasn't happy to see her being cheated. It wasn't his day as Corso had just rigged her blasters to do more efficient damage. Tyrodall didn't walk away from the fight.

Beryl seemed impressed when they got back to her warehouse. She also didn't seemed surprised that Tyrodall had blown the gig and was working with the scavengers and was now fertilizing the swamp. Her contract complete she began the search for the vault. Beryl was worried when the vault turned up in Zone Zero right in the middle of no mans land. She sent Alienna back to Risha for some gear they would need to crack the vault. She also had some information on Skavak and his mercenaries who were literally being eaten alive.

"You know for once I'm happy that Taris is a deathtrap."

Risha warned her not to get too cocky and gave her the gear she had needed to slice the vault. Alienna half joked "If I die lock up before you leave."

"Not funny; I think Riggs would kill me. Now go." Alienna was a little curious about that comment but she let it go. Fame and riches waited for no woman.

The Republic customs agent was waiting for her with some questions. Alienna shrugged him off with a flippant response that made him rather annoyed but as he had nothing to hold them on, he stopped holding them up and let them go. Alienna was glad that she was almost done with this planet, if she ever saw Taris again it would be too soon. Corso read her mind and they stopped to warn Beryl about the agent closing in, it was the least they could do.

Alienna was amused by the response she got when she showed up at the vault. They were surprised even more when she fried them. Corso was hit pretty badly so they limped back to the ship. Alienna was a little annoyed with him for it, that blaster bolt was meant for her but he got in the way. She scolded him about it after she had patched him up but he shrugged it off.

"Hey Captian shouldn't you bring that chart thingy to Risha. I think I am gonna call it a day, a good night's sleep is all I need." Alienna wanted to argue but he was right.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: And with this one I combined two conversations to make it long enough to post. Hope you enjoy!

Risha was about as pleased as she ever got when Alienna handed her the chart. Alienna tried to cook for them but failed miserably and Risha noticed Corso absence.

"He took a nasty shot to the arm, he is resting right now. Is my cooking that bad? Wait don't answer that." Risha laughed at her and choked down another bite before getting up.

"I'll let you clean up. I have a holovid to watch." She left the kitchen without another word. Alienna shook her head, she didn't think she would ever get Risha. She turned back to the mess she had made and began to clean it up.

Alienna was surprised to see Corso sitting up with his door open. She knocked on the open door to let him know she was there.

"Couldn't sleep? Is the arm bothering you, I could get you something to make you more comfortable."

"No I'm fine." He pointed to a half empty bottle. "That helped. Captain you never told me how you got out here. Was there ever a time when you wanted something more normal? A Husband kids someone to take care of you?"

Alienna took a swig from the bottle and sat down next to him. "Sure. I'm just in this until I can retire rich."

"I don't know Captain it's really hard to go back." He took the bottle from her and took a drink before continuing. "I met a mercenary who'd been fighting for the Republic for twenty years. I was only sixteen, he gave me my first real blaster."

Alienna grinned at him and her nose wrinkled, a sure sign she was teasing. "I thought you farm boys grew up shooting."

Corso took another drink. "That's different. This guy told me a blaster is just a tool; you can use it to destroy or to destroy those who want to destroy you. Made me think different about guns. You can't protect the ones you love if you're afraid to get your hands dirty. My parents made me lock her up when I got home. I didn't have her when the Seps came."

They sat in silence for awhile just passing the bottle back and forth lost in their own thoughts.

"Boy Captain life with you is enough to almost have me missing the old days. Ord Mantell where the separatists were bad and guns were good. Just run in shooting."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "I could be persuaded into a little drunken gunplay."

He stood up and wobbled. "I'm not drunk...just tipsy." He pointed a mock blaster at her. "I could still bullseye and Imp at a thousand paces. Why don't we have more fun on this ship? I mean back home we used to ride the rontos around in circles and see if they could charge us without falling over."

Alienna also stood and put her hands on her hips. "Got any ideas that don't involve farm animals?"

He closed the gap between them and Alienna grew warm. "I've got a few but they may take awhile to explain. Care to let me show you?"

Alienna's heart was pounding in her chest so loud she thought she could hear it. Finally he was making a move! Just then Risha ran by with her hand over her eyes.

"Don't mind me, it's late I'm off to bed. Don't let me interrupt!" And with that she was gone off down the hall.

Corso shook his head and the moment was broken. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

Alienna gave him a look. "You afraid I'm gonna turn you down?"

He shook his head again. "It's not right me propositioning you like some Hutt's dancer. You deserve better. You deserve a man you can let your guard down with. Someone who'll take care of you for a change."

She put a hand on his chest. "I wonder where I can find one."

Corso took her hand in his. "I'm not gonna presume anything Captain. But I'd like you to consider letting me show you I can be something more."

Alienna went to bed more than a little frustrated. Risha had interrupted what could have been a very nice moment of mutual stress relief. She wasn't against the idea of a relationship, she just wasn't sure if she was ready for one yet. Was Corso ready for her? It was a lot to think about and right now she needed to sleep. Alienna sighed and sat up in bed, it was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

They headed to Nar Shardda and Alienna parked in her favorite docking station. Risha was also a fan of the planet so they were trading wild stories about all the trouble a pretty girl could get into on this particular planet. They had ordered some supplies which were waiting for them when they arrived. Alienna was happily sorting them out with the crew when her past finally caught up with her. They were loading up a box filled with some fine wine they just had to have when a familiar voice sounded from behind her.

"Alie stars I am so glad to see you!"

She turned and was horrified to see that Tore had thought it was a good idea to come see her. He hugged her and placed a thorough kiss on her lips. She blushed a thousand shades of red and tossed a look over her shoulder. Risha was pretending not to look at the display but Corso had a hand on his blaster leaning against the ramp to the ship. His face was hard to read but Alienna felt lower than dirt.

"Tore what are you doing here how did you know I was coming?"

He smiled at her. "I have a friend who works in the Spaceport he owed me a favor so I asked him to let me know when you got back. I was worried about you, I didn't expect you to be gone for so long. Stars I missed you."

He went in for another kiss but Alienna pushed him away. "Tore things have gone bad and I have a few things I need to do here and then I'm off again. This has turned into a really long job, maybe it's time you moved on..."

Tore looked hurt and confused, then chose to ignore her. "I know that's what you think and I realized why you always left. I never gave you any real reason to want to stay with me. I mean the sex was fantastic and all but not enough to make you want to stay." He sunk down and Alienna realized what he was about to do and tried to stop him but he stopped her from talking. "Please let me do this. I know how you love space but I am sure that I love you and I want you to stay with me forever. Be my wife; make me the happiest guy in the galaxy."

Alienna's eyes teared up she hated herself for doing this to him. "Tore I'm really sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am but I can't. I thought you understood we were just fun, nothing serious. I have got a job to do..." She shrugged at a loss for words.

Tore stood up looking hurt, and she couldn't blame him. She felt more than a little sick to her stomach when he called her a whore as he left. Why now? She put her head in her hand and sniffled a little. Risha came to her rescue before the tears really started, putting a hand around her shoulders and leading her up the ramp and into the ship.

"You handle getting the rest of the cargo on the ship Corso. I think the Captain could use a drink."

Alienna allowed herself to be led to a stiff drink, which she swallowed in one gulp. Risha pored her another and herself one too. "You want to talk about what just happened there?"

Alienna rubbed her eyes so she could see straight and took a small sip of the drink. "Yeah that was embarrassing. Tore and I were complicated. He was really fun, and I really should have ended it before I left. I knew he had developed feelings for me and I was too selfish to end it."

Risha looked at her like she was nuts. "Any reason in particular you turned him down? It seems like the feelings were mutual judging by the reaction."

"He just wasn't the one I could see me setting down with. Besides a cantina is nice for a visit but it sucks to live in." Risha raised her eyebrows at her and let her continue. "My mom ran a cantina after my dad died. Kept my sister and I locked up in the back all the time. I hated her for it. I wanted a life among the stars. Turns out she wasn't doing it to keep us locked up, she was doing it to keep us safe. I was fifteen when the Imperials came for her. We were able to hear enough to realize she was expecting them to come for her. They didn't find us, she kept us safe but we never saw her again. My nitwit sister joined the military and I've been flying ever since."

"That's quite a story." Risha finished her drink. "Hope that helped, but if Corso is done we have to get back to work. Our delivery is expected. I'm sorry I can't give you more time to unwind." She went to the door and turned back. "I would have guessed that you and the farm boy were doing the nasty, guess not." Then she left.


	8. Chapter 8

The walk towards Drooga's pleasure barge was suddenly awkward. The easy companionship Corso had provided was now gone. He kept shooting her sideways glances and since their trip would be taking them through gang territory Alienna couldn't have him distracted.

"You got something you wanna say Riggs?"

He blushed. "Takes a real woman to be able to read a man like that Captain. I was gonna apologize for the other night. If I had known that you were involved with somebody I would have kept my big trap shut."

Alienna cringed. "We weren't involved, we were friends who took a tumble. Mutual stress relief that was all I was after. I'm sorry he took that to mean we were something more, I told him not to get attached. Besides if you were over the line I would have told you so, I'm a big girl I can take it."

Corso looked a little shocked and Alienna gave him a cock eyed look. "Don't tell me you have never had just plain no feelings involved sex."

He had the decency to look offended. "Well I'm not gonna say I never went and sowed my oats a bit when I was younger but I would like to think that I was more of a gentleman about it..." He blushed again. "Can we change the subject?"

They fell into silence, and the awkwardness was still there a little but when it came down to it they were still in sync. Corso stopped her and pointed ahead. There were two, no three gang members right ahead of them. Right in front of the entrance to the barge, they would have to fight their way through them. Corso charged his jet pack and flew in while Alienna dived for cover. He managed to distract two of the gang but one headed straight for her. She took a few shots that slowed him down but he managed to get right up next to her. She watched Corso take down one of the men and sock the other one in the gut with his blaster. Alienna kicked the man in front of her with her boot and took two more shots while he was catching his breath. She stole another glance at Corso who didn't seem to be having any trouble dispatching the other man. She smiled until she realized she had left herself open for a minute too long. The man in front of her had regained his composure and wiped the smile off her face with the back of his blaster. He didn't have any time to celebrate though because Corso flew into him knocking him to the ground. Alienna stood over him and fired both blasters right into his eyes and the man went limp.

"Thanks for saving my sorry ass Riggs."

"Not a problem Captain."

They walked into the party. It was filled with just the lowlife scum Risha had told her about and a few dancing girls but in the middle of it all was a surprising sight a Wookie, facing off with a veritable horde of enemies.

"Halt you Hutt slaying scum! The Cartel demands that you pay for your crimes!"

The Wookie barked back a threat which only induced more grand standing. Alienna was annoyed, they were in the way of her business and there was no way that this was a fair fight.

"That Wookie isn't afraid of you."

"Keep back you idiot this Wookie will tear your head off."

"Do not fear, you are not my enemy." The Wookie was trying to be reassuring, it was cute.

With her and Corso in the fray the fight was fair, and with ease they dispatched the awful group before them. The Wookie whose name was Bowdaar, seemed genuinely pleased that she had helped. The huge Hutt who could only be Drooga was not however. It seemed that he had planned the fight as part of the night entertainment. Alienna was displeased because not only had she been insulted by the slug, but he had the gall to call the Wookie his "pet". She couldn't bite back a nasty retort.

"Life's full of disappointments roly-poly."

Drooga's bark was worse than his bite it seemed, because despite threats Alienna never felt worried that he might actually do something about her not worshiping him. He then told her that her delivery was pointless, she still expected to be paid. Drooga had a female shanjaru but it was stolen by a group of animal rights activists. Drooga having lost interest in her at this point handed her off to his lieutenant. At least she got somewhere with him, but she was sent on an errand to chase down the people who had taken the female beast.

"Stupid air headed Senators daughter is gonna get it when I see her. Why can nothing ever be easy?"

Alienna's fowl mood was taken out well and good on the mercenaries that stood between her and her goal. The woman she left alive even accused her of being a monster.

"Listen lady I got a job to do, nothing personal, besides THEY shot at me first."

Alienna yawned as the woman blathered on, after a moment she couldn't take any more and interrupted with an off the cuff bluff. "Hey I'm trying to help you."

It worked the woman gave her a holo recording with the lead she was looking for and left. Alienna sighed with relief at last she was getting somewhere; unfortunately it meant going back to Drooga's and getting help from their contact. She really wasn't looking forward to seeing the slug again.

"Let's head back to Drooga's"

"Lead on." Corso mock bowed her out as they stepped between bodies.

Drooga was whining up a storm about not having entertainment before his twentieth course. Bowdaar it seems had already killed off his next enemy, despite having half his blood drained as Alienna learned. She found herself feeling more sorry for the Wookie as time passed. The Senators daughter, Momi, had made a critical error in trusting a man imprisoned by the Empire. Lazhae was a mad scientist of sorts, running awful experiments on creatures so depraved he got locked up in Shadow Town. She was given the next set of coordinates for the pleasure barge and headed out to finish the job. She was stopped by Zank Herlrot, Rougun the Butchers personal bounty hunter. Corso made a snide comment towards him, and he returned with a comment on shining his armor.

"Hate to be picky, but you missed a spot." Alienna laughed when the comment got under his skin, he threatened her but Bowdaar came to her defense.

"Leave my friend alone metal man."

The bounty hunter proved very cocky, he stood no chance against three foes and was taken out. Alienna was rather insulted that Rogun had sent someone so soft to take her out. She kicked the mans body as she left, thanking Bowdaar and promising herself that she would find a way to repay the Wookie for his help.

Lazhae cried real tears when Alienna cut down his "children" as he called them, truly nothing more than monsters. Corso was more concerned though with the girl from the holo, imprisoned and probably tortured she was crying out to be killed. Lazhae had run horrible experiments on her, and was dying. Alienna felt a little bad about her previous comments about the girl. Lazhae sent the shanjaru back to Drooga in a sad attempt to save his own miserable life, but Alienna was having none of it, the sicko deserved to die. Momi also begged to die but Alienna couldn't shoot an innocent person just because they were ill.

"Your father has money, he can afford treatments to help you." Alienna was pleased when the girl listened to her.

Alienna was finally finishing the job. She was looking forward to getting back to her ship and putting her feet up before they had to move on, maybe even having some of the Rodian whiskey that she had ordered and was waiting for her at home. Drooga clapped when she stood before him to show his appreciation for receiving the female shanjaru in such a dramatic fashion. They concluded their business with help from Risha and even saved Bowdaar from the Hutts clutches. He was following them back to the ship now Corso complaining all the way even if she could tell he was glad they didn't leave him behind.

"Captain he's gonna have to bunk with me. He smells like a wet bantha, can't we drop him off somewhere?"

Risha was sweaty and grease stained when they got back. She was like a little kid in a candy store going on and on about how great the new engine was. But she still noticed Bowdaar.

"I see we have a new member of the crew. Wookies are always great to have around for a bit of muscle. Is this one friendly?"

"Sweet as they come."

Risha headed to the refresher for a shower and Alienna poured herself that drink she had been wanting. C2 was making a lot of noise fixing up a bunk for Bowdaar but she decided to try and watch something on the holonet to pass the time. Corso found her sitting in the lounge absorbed in a drama.

"Hey Captain do you know if there is a list for the cantinas around here? I'm thinking of going to blow off some steam, head out for a relaxing night."

Alienna looked a little confused because she knew they had plenty of alcohol on the ship but she didn't question him further, just showed him how to look through the directory on Nar Shadda and watched him head out the door. Risha was drying her hair with a towel and went to sit down with her.

"Where is he off too?"

Alienna shrugged and went back to her program but her heart wasn't in watching it anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

An: Corso is looking for trouble huh?

Corso nursed his drink and watched the game of sabbac. Other than the players he was the only one left in the cantina, but he kept his distance. Watching Tore darkly he had put on a visor and hoped the man wouldn't recognize him. One of the players threw in his cards with a curse and got up to leave. The game broke up and Corso finished his drink, that's when Tore noticed him.

"Hey buddy it's closing time. Move it."

Corso stood. "Hey I was wondering if I could ask you how you got the information that the Captain was going to be on Drooga's pleasure barge."

Tore looked confused. "Listen buddy I have no fraking idea what you are going on about so I'll ask you again, MOVE IT."

Then Corso took off the visor, and a look of horror passed over Tore's face. "Hey you were the one with Allie the other day..."

He didn't get anything more out before Corso had punched him square in the jaw sending him sprawling to the floor. Corso got a flood of satisfaction when the man spat blood. He picked him up by the shirt so he could look him in the eye.

"We ran through this job; the only way that bounty hunter could have known that we were going to be there was if he got a really good tip. The way I figure it, you are the only one pissed off at the Captain enough to try and get her killed."

Tore head-butted him and he let go of his shirt. Corso was ready for the man to come after him again but he didn't. "Hey I don't wanna get in a fight with Allie's new flavor of the month, especially when he's twice my size. Ok fine I gave the hunter a tip that Allie was doing some work for Drooga. I have contacts all over this planet it wasn't hard for me to find out what she was doing here if it wasn't coming to see me. I really couldn't care less what happens to the bitch, so if you don't want me to call the security in and have you arrested I think it's time you left."

Corso made like he was going to leave and when he was sure the man's guard was down he decked him again and kicked him in the gut when he fell on the floor for good measure. "That's for the Captain, she's a lady and I won't let some scum like you talk about her that way. If I ever catch you putting her in harm's way again, I will kill you." This time he turned and threw a cred stick over his shoulder and left.

Risha caught him sneaking back into the ship and scared him half to death when she called out to him. "Heya farm boy where were you?"

Corso looked around, but Risha assured him that the Captain had tired of waiting for him and gone to bed. "None of your business. I think I'll head to bed myself."

Risha held up her hands defensively and eyed him. "I know you weren't out getting your rocks off with some random chick. But I find it hard to believe that you'd beat some guy that badly."

Corso looked at her amazed, how could she possibly know? "Please don't tell the Captain, I don't think she'd appreciate me flying off the handle like that. And wait a minute how could you know about that?"

"I listen to the net, it came over the security channels. More importantly how'd you know where to find him?"

"I listened at the door while you were talking with the Captain. Don't tell her that either...please?" Corso gave her the puppy dog eyes and she laughed at him.

"You're fine farm boy. It's none of my business if you want to get into the Captain's pants."

Corso sputtered. "I do not."

Risha laughed at him again. "Yes you do. Otherwise you wouldn't have beaten the lowlife up." She started off down the hall to her room. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: This was such a brief episode that this has become my shortest chapter.

The vibration of the engines powering up woke Alienna early. She was surprised they were taking off, she hadn't given the order to take off, she had planned to go out and have some fun. She got dressed quickly and found Risha in her usual post in the cargo hold.

"Hey what's the rush?"

"As much as I love Nar Shadda it was time to haul jets. My contact on Tantooine has gone silent so I figured we had better hurry. Huh that's somebody on the holo, a fan, be a dear and tell them I'm out?"

Alienna did as she was told, wondering if Risha was joking or not, sometimes it was hard to tell. The holo came up with a woman who identified herself as a free trader Feylara and she was in need of help. Her ship was damaged and she was floating into a sun. Alienna sighed at how soft she was. It was probably a trap but she couldn't just leave a distress call like that. Best to go and check it out and see for herself. Risha was a little incensed she was risking herself in deep space with nobody to come to the rescue. She offered Bowdaar for companionship and Alienna took him along to appease her crew mate.

"Hi there, I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Feylara had a wild look in her eyes. After the fight with the droids Alienna couldn't blame her, dark scary ship indeed.

"We'll have the ship fixed in no time." Alienna hoped she was being reassuring despite her own reservations about the situation.

"I may have exageratted about the damage."She looked almost sheepish before she rang Skavak on the holo.

"Just so you know, this isn't personal. I have to kill you, it's for love." Alienna rolled her eyes, that was a new one. Skavak didn't look pleased.

"Long time no see sweetheart, how did you get this holo frequency?" Alienna laughed out loud and called out to him.

"I missed you honey bunch!"

Skavak then informed the simpering Feylara that the battery pack she was usingto protect herself only lasted a little while. Like magic the battery died and she was left helpless, begging Skavak to help her. Which he wouldn't, not surprising.

"But I thought he loved me!" She cried as Alienna drew her blaster, and begged for her life. Alienna groaned and put it away, she was getting so soft!

"Skavak doesn't love anybody now go, before I change my mind." She watched the girl run away into the ship and left.

Risha was waiting for her when she got back. "Let me guess it was a trap?"

Alienna quickly lied. "Nope everything was fine."

"Seriously? I'm getting paranoid."

Alienna couldn't keep it up. "No it was a trap...one of Skavak's ex-girlfriends tried to kill me."

"Risha gave her a playful sock in the shoulder. "I can't believe you just lied to me!"

Corso popped his head into the cargo hold. "We just hit Tantooine, ready to land her Captain?" Alienna headed toward the cockpit.

"Hope you like heat Captain, it's the closest you'll get to landing on a sun, if you're lucky."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: DUN DUN DUN! No Foreshadowing here at all...

Alienna fervently hoped that this Diago guy was worth the trip to Tantooine. If it was at all possible Alienna hated this planet more than Taris and it's rakghouls. She had taken off her heaviest layer of padding just to trudge to the club that Tookreek owned for the information on where she could find Diago and his Gree sensor. Tookreek noticed her before she noticed him and he waved her and Corso over.

"Welcome Captain! The lovely Risha has exellent taste in business partners. A pretty face like yours; you'll never have to buy yourself a drink around here."

Corso pipedup before she had the chance. "Thanks pal, I've always thought of myself as classically good looking."

Alienna smiled and laughed out loud. "Good one Corso. You do have that timeless look about you."

"Nice of you to notice."

Tookreek ignored the joking. "Sorry to say you've come at a bad time for business, things are tense."

"Lawmen?"

"Worse..."

Before they could get into more detail a scruffy looking man began to threaten a patron of the bar. "You don't belong here pretty face." The woman was obviously in over her head.

Tookreek looked worried. "I have the sudden urge to put away all the breakables..."

Alienna knew better but couldn't help herself. "Leave the girl alone." The girl tried again to get the man to back off to no avail; two more stood behind her now. They had to fight for it.

Sweating profusely Alienna put away her blasters and looked at the girl, who turned out to be a Jedi Knight.

"You should have stayed out of this fight."

"Most people would say thank you, why don't you try it?"

Alienna wasn't fond of the third degree, and was glad that the Jedi was looking for a Sith Lord and not anybody she knew. It didn't keep the Jedi from thinking that she knew something about her and warning her away from the criminal life. Alienna had rolled her eyes as the Jedi had left. Tookreek wasn't happy either, the Jedi was giving the gang trouble and that meant that Alienna's business was in trouble as well. Why could nothing ever be easy? Tookreek was sending her out for a fang that meant he could contact Diago, but she would have to brave the twin suns' heat and flying bug beasts to get to it.

If the bug men and Jedi weren't enough! Now she had to tiptoe around a psychotic Sith to get to Diago as well? Alienna drained her canteen of it's water and looked over at Corso.

"How do you keep all of that on?"

He shrugged. "It isn't safe to travel through here without armor, especially not with that Sith lurking about. You ever get the feeling we are in over our heads?"

"All the time Riggs, all the time."

The Lightspring was sure a fine little resort, if you wanted to get blasted at. Diago really didn't like visitors. Especially so many at once ; things were going badly even by Alienna's measure. Tookreek had already received a dressing down by Diago, and probobly wouldn't be much help as long as the Jedi was irritating him. Why had she helped her again? Oh that's right the Sith who was following her.

"Forcing me to follow you through the desert? Not your best move!"

Alienna grinned at her. "I hope you got blisters all over your pale Sithy feet!"

That's when Risha sliced the holo to check in on her. "Captain, I haven't heard from you in awhile. Is everything alright?"

Diago was interested; then Risha disappeared. "I want girl back now! Droids kill everybody!"

The droids were easy but the Sith was not. Alienna was on the ropes,back to back with Corso trying not to get hit by the flying lightsaber. Alienna's blaster jammed at the wrong moment and she had to fix it, she stopped though when the Sith brought her saber up with a look of triumph in her eyes. Everything was in slow motion as Alienna watched her bring the saber down to slash her, then Corso stepped in the way and blasted her away, but not before getting hit himself. Alienna cried out when she saw his face pale, and his armor well with blood. She dropped down next to him tugging the chest plate off to survey the damage. The wound was not deep, but it was wide. The Jedi was beside her in a moment handing her a kolto pack to apply to the wound. They managed to stop the bleeding for the moment, but they would need to haut it back to the spaceport and the medbay for more serious treatment.

"Not many can say they have faced a Sith lord and lived. You're in rare company." The Jedi was trying to reassure her and it wasn't working. "Thank the force we stopped her. My ship is nearby what about you? Can you get your companion back safely?"

The Jedi left when Alienna had assured her that they had a rented speeder bike outside and she could handle him herself. They were heading out when he reminded her to get the sensor computer.

"Risha would kill us if we forgot it." Corso coughed and blood appeared at the corners of his mouth. Alienna hurried and grabbed the computer before sliding him onto the speeder and hightailing it back to the ship.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I'm mean for leaving you hanging huh?

Alienna noticed Corso pass out just before she got them back to the ship, she hollered at the top of her lungs for someone anyone to come help her. Risha and Bowdaar both appeared and Bowdaar carried Corso straight to the medbay. Risha worked handing her kolto packs and injecting him with something Alienna didn't recognize.

"This will make him sleep for a few days while he heals. It would be too painful for us to fix him up otherwise. Don't worry Captain, he'll be fine."

But he wasn't. He was healing alright one moment then the wound became infected from all the sand that had gotten in it before they could clean it up. His fever spiked and he cried out in his sleep. Alienna never left his side despite the others coaxing her to sleep and eat. Risha finally just started to bring her food to his bedside and watch her while she forced it down.

"Captain, I can sit with him for awhile. You go and rest." Alienna shook her head, but sagged in her chair from sheer exhaustion.

After awhile Risha left her alone. Alienna was scared to death and her heart beat so loud it was ringing in her ears. When had he become so important to her? All those times he had been there supporting her she never though she had gotten attached. Watching him suffer was straining her nerves and she didn't really know what to do. She sang to him softly at night when everyone else had given up on her and gone back to bed. She sang to him all the songs that her mother had taught her and she would sing to herself if she ever got lonely. She had never though she was lonely but having somebody always around had made her realize what a lonely life she had been leading. She was singing to him when his fever finally broke and he opened his eyes for the first time in almost a week.

"Whas it you're singing? It's pretty."

Alienna shouted so loud it echoed along the corridor making everyone come running thinking something was wrong. Bowdaar had words of encouragement when he saw Corso awake and patted his leg. Risha smiled but it didn't last, she shooed Alienna out of the room.

"Now see Captain he's fine. Go to bed I'll sit with him while you lay down. A week without your bed isn't healthy for you and we don't have the supplies to take care of two sickos."

Corso spent another three days in the medbay. Alienna brought him breakfast one morning to find him looking thoughtful with his feet over the side of the bed. He smiled an uncomfortable grin at her when she set the food beside him and pulled up a chair.

"Hey Captain. I don't like to ask for any favors but I think we know each other well enough now. I'd like to look for my cousin Rona. She's the only family I got left and I think she should know what happened."

"Never be afraid to ask for favors Corso, you're part of my crew." Alienna began to change his bandage.

He hissed in pain when the bandage came away, but the wound was on the mend. He'd have a nice scar. "Thanks Captain, I'll keep that in mind. Rona came with me when I joined the brigade but she jumped ship at the first port. All she ever wanted was to leave Ord. You'd like her; she's really the reason I'm here."

"I'll have to thank her then."

He chuckled. " Rona was the family rebel, we used to have a blast together. She had me run interference when she was on dates with off worlders."

Alienna finished with his bandage and sat back down. "And here I thought you were all about protecting us poor womenfolk..."

He blushed. "Well my uncle would have given her a walloping if he'd found out who she was with. This one time she was out with some pirate, uncle came looking for her, I was about twelve. I didn't know how to distract him so I started a fight. Got the whole ship confiscated. I never did figure out how she got out of jail."

Alienna went and got him the tools he'd need to find his cousin after she used it to bribe him to lay down. She checked in on him a few hours later, he looked finished but he didn't look as happy as she expected he'd be when he'd found his only family member.

"You find anything?"

"I think I found someone who knows Rona. A street doctor on Courscant, real shady character. He can get us to her but..."

"I know a scam when I hear one." She moved beside his bed.

Corso shrugged. "Rona loved to walk the line. If she got caught stealing it was always to get money to a mom with two kids on the street. She's the reason I know that breaking the law has nothing to do with being a good man. I'd like to hear this guy out, ask for money if you want. I'd just want to find Rona."

"No need for money, it's a favor. We'll head there now."

"Thanks Captain."

Doctor Hope was over the top to say the least. Flattering and as slimey as a greased Hutt. Alienna didn't trust him as far as she could throw him.

"We don't need the spiel, where is Rona?"

"All in good time my boy. But first I have some life saving medicine, however Corscant security only cares about the rich."

Alienna was dubious. "I don't kill lawmen."

Doctor Hope raised his hands in defense. "I don't expect you to my fine lady. The only way to get those meds down there without getting stopped is to carry them down inside a living body. They will be safely stored inside plastic bags under he skin."

"Corso do you still think this guy is on the up and up?"

Corso shook his head. "No but that don't mean he doesn't know Rona. It'll be worth it if I just get to see her."

Doctor Hope led them to his "office" and Alienna watched him as he worked on Corso. "I swear by every Jedi in the temple if anything goes wrong you'll regret it."

"Not to worry they should last for twelve hours or more."

Getting down there was the easy part. The contact barely spoke basic, and meeting in a cantina was a really bad sign in Alienna's mind. It got even worse when she said spice. Corso wasn't happy at all, he felt used and almost lost his temper. Instead they just destroyed the spice and headed back to give Doctor Hope a piece of their minds.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger!" He defended himself against the accusations they leveled against him. As he walked away a woman who Alienna could only guess to be Rona appeared and she was laughing at their expense.

"Heh, just like old times ehh cuz? I'm a lot more big time than ma and pa would have allowed. I'm an under boss for the Black Suns." She sounded pleased with herself.

Corso was horrified. "Black Suns, you're a gang member?"

"Leader; think I should write home?"

"Sorry to be the one to break this to you but Corso is the only family YOU have left." Alienna hoped that Corso had been right to find her.

"After all that grousing about the big bad galaxy, guess that showed them."

Alienna could see the hurt on Corso's face. "Don't you care? I think we got here just in time, let's get you out of here."

Rona just got angry. "Poor chivalrous Corso. Don't you get it? I'm happy with this life."

"Listen lady there are only two ways out of this life, with us or in a body bag." Alienna was trying to help and Corso looked thankful. He tried again to get her to change her mind, but it didn't work.

"Nice dream but here is where I woke up. I'm sorry I got you involved. Go with your Captain maybe you two can show me how to live a better life."

The walk back to the ship was a sullen one. Corso was quiet for most of it full of sighs and head shakes. Alienna really felt for him. They were outside of the ship when Corso finally lost it and kicked a bucket and swore.

"Nothing worse than finding out your parents were right, my parents always said Rona would come to no good in the city. There she is a stooge for some spice smugglers."

Alienna shrugged. "You told her what you think it's up to her now."

"Her life matters to me Captain hard to trust her with it when I see how shes treated it." He sighed again. "It's not like I didn't see it coming...Doctor Hope...but I didn't want to think that was who she had fallen in with. That's what I get for seeing the best in folks."

Alienna bumped his hip playfully. "Hey who's gonna cheer me up if you get all mopey?"

Corso put a hand to her cheek. "I'd do a lot worse than work for some spice dealer if it put a smile on your face." Alienna smiled, it felt good. They were standing awfully close and she thought for sure that he was going to kiss her. That is until Bowdaar came down the ramp and interrupted them, yet again. Corso dropped his hand and blushed heading up the ramp quickly. She thought she would scream. She just couldn't catch a break could she? Following behind she shouted.

"I'm gonna go take a long shower!"

Bowdaar was confused. "What happened?"


	13. Chapter 13

An: And by now you all are probably as frustrated as I am looking for romance and Corso being the gentleman and all.

Before heading over to Alderaan Risha had suggested that they cleaned the sand out of the engine parts, just to make sure they wouldn't run into any problems. They hadn't had the chance with the crisis with Corso. Now the taskmaster was back on their backs and Alienna was covered with grease from head to toe. Risha had been appalled by her lack of skills in fixing her own ship.

"How did you never fall from the sky? When was this last serviced?"

"I just kinda followed the owners manual..." Alienna called from inside the engine sheepishly. Risha threw her arms up in disgust and went to check in on Bowdaar's progress with the other engine.

"I hope the Wookie is better at this than you. I swear I have to do everything myself."

Risha nearly ran headfirst into Corso, the one crew member exempt from the maintenance because he freely admitted her had no idea what he was doing. "Hey there farm boy, what's on your mind?"

"Uhh do you know where the Captain is? I er... I can't do this!" He groaned.

Risha raised her eyebrow at him. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"I can't uhh, you know I like her right? I can't just go and kiss her, I want to but every time I try I lose my nerve and mess it up!" The pained look on Corso's face made Risha laugh.

"You are making it too complicated. You like her and I know she likes you, so what is it you're waiting for anyway?" She patted him on the back. "The Captain is in the engine room behind me. I'll make sure you aren't disturbed. Go get your kiss farm boy."

Alienna was doing her best to clean herself off and had her back to the door. She didn't hear Corso when he came in and he startled her when she turned around. She jumped a foot and banged her head against the bottom of her work platform. She cursed a little under her breath and looked at him funny. He looked really nervous about something.

"Work, work, work. There are better ways for a beautiful woman to spend her time. Why don't you let me take you off the ship and show you a good time?"

Alienna was surprised but pleased. "This doesn't sound like you. Have anything in mind?"

"I figure you and me, a bottle of Corrilian Red. I'm sure we can find a cantina with a back room..." He began to look flushed. "Oh I can't do this! I was up all night thinking how do I say this, what does she like? Thought that I'd try and be suave like the guys that hit you up wherever we land. But you get that everyday. You deserve better. Someone who'll treat you like a lady." He took his thumb and rubbed grease off her cheek.

Alienna smiled up at him. "Are you volunteering?"

"Captain I'm yours if you'll have me. I don't know how to play those games and make you laugh like some guys. But I'll be here when the rest of them are gone. I'm yours Captain any way you'll have me."

She giggled. "How do you feel about zero G?"

"I thought I wanted to be that guy, the fun fling. But I know we have the chance to be more. I don't know how to do this with a lady like you. Back on Ord we had rules for courting. With my fiance I asked her father for permission first."

ALienna backed up a pace. "Fiance? Since when do you have a fiance?"

Corso blushed, this wasn't going how he planned at all. He didn't think she would care. "I didn't see her after my family died. My whole world blew up, and I just ran. I really wish I'd let her down more gently." He looked at his feet.

Alienna came closer and took his hand in hers, not annoyed anymore. "Hey you had a lot on your mind. You can't blame yourself."

He smiled down at her. "Yeah well she wasn't even in the same galaxy as you. I know things are different here, but could I ask to seek your hand?"

She giggled again. "If that means roses, love letters, and sneeking kisses behind Risha's back, then I'm all for it."

He chuckled a bit. "Well I can work on the flowers and poems, and I think Risha has her back turned. I think we can manage the rest."

He leaned in and Alienna felt her heart skip a beat. When their lips finally touched her brain stopped screaming about what a bad idea this was and just let her enjoy it. It was far too brief for her liking and she whimpered a bit when he pulled back to get air. He pecked her on the lips one more time before leaving.

"I had better let you get back to work, Risha will have my hide if I kept you for too long."

"You had better be back for more as soon as I clean this grease of myself!"


	14. Chapter 14

An: This is my longest chapter ever. So much happens and there doesn't seem to be a logical break.

Alderaan was as breath taking as Risha had said. High snow capped mountains and just enough green grass poking through for some pretty flowers. Alienna and Corso took their time getting from the spaceport to Organa palace and enjoyed the scenery. Alienna thought that despite what Risha had told her about the nobility; she would take it for a chance to retire here. Corso was in agreement. They took a slow pace and spent more time pointing out beautiful things to each other than paying any attention to where they were going. They almost walked off into the wild before reaching their true destination. Alienna supposed that the palace was pretty as well, but to her it fell short of the natural scenery. They walked up the long stairway with the droid groaning all the way up. It was ancient and didn't like the stairs very much at all, the joints in it's knees weren't used to it. They finally made it to the room where the delivery was set to be made. Lenn Teraan and his sister Cedonia were waiting for them.

"Welcome home you ugly thing, I mean the droid of course." Lenn took her hand and kissed it, completely ignoring the noise Corso made in the back of his throat.

Cedonia didn't seem so thrilled with her brother's behavior either; introductions were made and they got back to business. But Lenn didn't seem to be all that interested in it, he was more interested in Alienna.

"The last time a woman made me blush I was just a boy."

"I've got news for you slick, you're still just a boy." Corso really didn't like the guy.

Cedonia went on to explain why they had wanted the droid, and that they had lost the instructions they needed to safely open it when their holdings had been seized by a rival house. Alienna's ears perked up.

"Are you looking to hire me?"

Cedonia gave her the instructions to locate the datapad they needed to open the droid and promised a large bonus if she were to retrieve it. Lenn added his own bonus to the pool if she were to also grab some of the family heirlooms they had to leave behind. Alienna was raking in the credits on this job. Lenn turned to his sister.

"Cedonia it's almost time for our meeting with House Organa, why don't you go chat with them in my place?"

Cedonia shot her a dirty look. "How shocking that you'd rather entertain a female guest. Very well, I'll return as soon as I am able."

Lenn went and pored himself a glass of what looked like wine, and offered Alienna a glass once again tacitly ignoring Corso. "I thought she'd never leave. My sister has all the charm of a Killik. You, on the other hand, are endlessly charming."

Corso slid between them. "I hope you're not falling for any of slicks nonsense."

Alienna gave him a sympathetic look. "Don't get your feathers ruffled, Corso."

He shrugged. "I'm just looking out for you."

Lenn deftly moved around him and took Alienna's hand, he was having to work harder and harder to ignore Corso so he took a different approach. "I don't mind if your servant hears our conversation. I'm many things, but shy isn't one of them." He leaned in close to her ear. "When you return with that datapad I'll have to find a creative way of thanking you."

"I've already thought of several."

"Really?" He looked hopeful. "I look forward to comparing notes. When this silly droid business is done I might leave Alderaan, put this all behind me. Become a galactic vagabond, wouldn't that be grand?"

Alienna finished the wine, time to get moving. "If you're looking to roam the galaxy, we should talk when we get back."

He pulled her close and looked deeply into her eyes. "I hope we'll do more than talk. I've monopolized your time long enough. Do take care of yourself."

They left Lenn to his own business and headed down the long staircase once again. Corso stopped her halfway down.

"Captain, I'm not one to complain about how you do your business, but why did you let him talk to you like that? Slick got his slimey paws all over you, got some less than honorable ideas."

Alienna leveled with him. "You know that they are swimming in more credits than we've seen in our entire lives? Flirting is just a tool I use to get what I want. I've found most men are willing to pay big credits to feel like I find them attractive. It's why the Hutt's keep all those dancers." Corso tried to hide his shock and Alienna placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I promise that the bonus will be worth letting him think he's gonna get into my pants."

"Still don't like it one bit..."

Lenn was thrilled when they got back. Seems that their escapades at their former house had already made it over the holofrequencies and he was reveling in the gossip that it had stirred up. Cedonia used the information as it was intended and left with the information that the droid was carrying so that it could be authenticated. That left Lenn to deal with their payment. Alienna wondered what he bribed his sister with to get to have those honors.

"Nothing would please me more, dear sister."

"Oh boy, let me know when you're done with slick..." Corso looked distraught.

"I need you with me Corso, you worked this job too." Alienna was a little hurt that he was going to leave her there without a fight.

"Anything you want Captain." He looked relieved.

Lenn however, didn't. In fact he looked downright surprised. "I thought I would treat you to a lavish dinner, but it's clear that you have other plans."

He was still generous with his bonus, for which Alienna was relieved. They left with a considerable amount of credits which she was counting slowly. She did the math while they walked, a 400 credit bonus meant they all would have some spending money. She handed Corso his cut and pocketed the rest for when they got back to the ship. Then she turned on him.

"Hey what were you trying to do back there huh? Leaving me with him alone, are you insane?"

Corso looked sheepish. "Hey I didn't know how far you were willing to go for that bonus. I didn't want to get in the way of your credits."

Alienna couldn't believe that he was hurt. "Hey it takes a heck of a lot more than credits to get in my pants buster." She was poking his chest with her finger at this point. "You cannot blame a girl for using her assets to get ahead in life. Flirting is harmless, and if you ever think you'll get away with leaving me alone with some credit high noble again I'll beat your face in got it!"

Corso was looking at his feet and she could tell she had hit home. He looked back up at her with a half grin. "Well I don't think I'll ever make that mistake again." He took her hand in his. "Can you ever forgive me for being such a pile of Bantha dung?"

Alienna smiled and kissed him. She couldn't stay mad at him for long, boy was she in trouble. She deepened the kiss and that was when Lenn decided to go for a walk, possibly to find his sister. Corso was pinned to the wall and she wasn't going to let him get away, modesty or no. He made a surprised noise and kept walking with his head down. She giggled a bit at his embarrassment and Corso gently pushed her back with a laugh of his own.

"As much as I enjoy getting to do that, I don't think here is the best place for it. Making me weak in the knees on a stairwell this long is dangerous."

Alienna sighed. "I know, we should get back to Risha anyways. We have another delivery to make."

Risha was pleased when they got back. "Got the schematic I see. That wasn't so bad was it?"

Alienna couldn't help herself, she had to tease Corso a little bit. "Lenn was quite a flirt...and handsome."

Risha was adept enough to pick up on it immediately. "Found time for some rest and relaxation? Good for you."

Corso was fuming until he realized they were having a laugh at his expense. "Yuck it up you two."

Alienna delivered the cut of credits to Risha and Bowdaar and left again to make the next delivery. The severed head in a jar was going to a man named Peema Ahuff. Corso indicated he was pleased to be rid of the gruesome thing, it's eyes followed him around. Now that she was carrying it she had to agree, the eyes had a way of following you wherever you went. She was glad when she was able to stuff it in the back of the speeder bike and take off. It gave her the creeps. The ride was short and they made the delivery with a little bit of a florish. Peema didn't look at all interested though.

"Scoot along otherwise you will answer to security."

"You want this severed head in a jar or not?" Alienna was confused, the guy should have known they were coming.

"I most certainly do not! Get that disgusting thing out of my sight! I mean really what kind of buffoon delivers a counterfeit head and expects payment. We have already received the head of the Darth. It was authenticated by one of my curators yesterday."

Alienna was mad, but tried to reason with the man. It didn't work. He called for another man to get the head they had delivered tested and proved as a fake. Alienna hoped that Risha knew what she was doing and hadn't tried to double cross the museum. She wanted to get paid. The new curator came back with distressing news, their head was authentic and the one they had paid for was a fake. Peema turned three shades of red and low and behold called up Skavak on the holo. Skavak looked pleased with himself.

"Sorry Peemie, I have a strict no refunds policy. Heya Captain you're a little late to the party."

"I'm coming to get you Skavak!" She was fuming that he had beat her to the delivery and walked off with her hyperdrive.

"Just give me a few minutes to clean up, I wasn't expecting company." Skavak was having a huge laugh at her expense. Peema didn't seem to thrilled either, to him Skavak had corrupted the female curator.

"You won't have much use for women when Hewie and I get done with you Skavak!" Corso was just as angry.

"You still got that huge vibrosword what are you trying to compensate for kid?"

Alienna answered before Corso got a chance. "Nothing Corso's the best, he doesn't have anything to prove."

Skavak doubled over in laughter. "Ohh forgive me, I didn't know you two had become so close. Have fun eating my vapor trails!" Then he signed off.

Peema sent them off again, with the head unfortunately, to catch Skavak before he took off with the hyperdrive payment. They didn't make it in time though they arrived just as he left the spaceport and there was nothing they could do to stop him. Skavak was ready for them with a trap of mercenaries. He called on holo just to watch their destruction.

"What's wrong? Afraid to face me yourself?"

Skavak was underestimating them to say the least. Alienna jumped behind cover and couldn't be hit and Corso made a great distraction so that she could shoot the men in the back. Skavak wasn't pleased that he had been beaten once again.

"I guess I'll just delete this holo.."

Risha arrived soon after the fighting was done. In typical Risha fashion she had a plan to make credits and still catch Skavak. He had flown to house Thul's spaceport which was a problem because they were allied with the Empire. Risha had arranged for them to sneak into the spaceport since they didn't have the needed clearance. All they had to do was deliver the head to collect the credits, then go to to coordinates Risha provided for her contact.

"You always have a plan don't you Risha?"

"You know I do Captain, somebody has to."

The credits in her pocket Alienna headed off to the coordinates Risha had provided. It was a fight through a line of Imperials but at least their contact was grateful that they had come to save him. He gave them the all access pass to House Thull's spaceport and she and Corso raced there at top was determined that this time Skavak would be under the barrel of her blaster. She was sick and tired of him tripping her up all across the galaxy. They snuck into the hangar where Skavak's ship was sitting waiting for it's new hyperdrive. Alienna couldn't see Skavak anywhere but there was an alien technician.

"Where's Skavak? I'd like to have a chat."

"He took a shuttle offworld to get some supplies. Please don't kill me! Skavak kidnapped me, one minute we were drinking Corellian whiskey, the next I was his prisoner."

He offered her the hyperdrive, and she in turn let him run and catch the next shuttle offworld to escape from Skavak. Alienna was feeling really pleased with herself when she received a holocall. It was Cedonia and she was relived to have gotten a hold of her.

"Oh thank the stars! We are desperate and you are the only one we can turn to!" Lenn came up on the holo. "House Baliss was offended by your little adventure in our former home. He is demanding satisfaction. Xin Baliss is Alderaan's best marksman and has challenged me to a duel to the death!" Even on the holo Lenn looked green.

"I thought that House Organa was protecting you?" She wasn't looking forward to seeing them again.

"They think we deliberately sabotaged their peace talks. They are refusing to intervene!"

Cedonia shoved her brother out of the way. "Unless we find a champion my brother is as good as dead! Please will you be our champion?"

If she was going to deal with them again she would need a lot of credits. "What's the upside for me?"

"You will be rewarded for fighting on our behalf. Just please hurry!"

Alienna sighed. "Why can't things ever be easy?"

Xin Baliss was waiting for them when they arrived. "If you think that the prospect of killing a woman bothers me, think again. She is after all not a lady." He looked at her like she was the scum between his toes. This was going to be satisfying.

Corso threw an insult at him. "Nice robes, sew them yourself?"

Xin threw an insult back but Alienna wasn't about to let him get away with it. "Your fights with me Xin. I think your robes look stupid too!"

Alienna could see why Xin was called Alderaan's best marksman. It was only a bit of luck that she hit him before he hit her anywhere vital. At least Lenn and his sister were thankful that she had come to their aid. After all this Alienna was really ready to leave Alderaan for good. She could see what Risha had been talking about when she said that the infighting of the nobles ruined the pretty scenery. It was wasted on all of them. Risha ran off the ship and hugged her when she got back.

"I have never been so happy to see a starship part in all my life but I am even happier that you are in one piece!"

Corso leaned up against the ship smiling. "Thanks Risha I was in danger too! Wheres my hug?"

Risha turned and stuck her tongue out at him and went on. She was boring Alienna with the specs on the new hyperdrive and the parts she'd need for the radiation shield when she laughed. "Oh this ought to be good!"

Skavak came on the holo looking mad. "Just fantasizing about killing you and your friend sweetheart. Care for the details?"

"In my fantasy you burn alive!" Alienna called to him.

He laughed and shared his fantasy as well. "Have fun while it lasts kids. The end of the run is coming soon." Then he was gone.

They entered the ship and Risha's holo rang again. She sighed and made a comment about the holo ringing all day. She seemed surprised to see who was on the other end.

"Juran it's been forever but this isn't the best time."

"Someone took Audila. Said I'd get her back in pieces if you didn't come. Please you have to help me."

"Juran I won't let anything happen to you or Audila. Slow down and start over."

"When I got home Audila was gone and there was a man waiting for me. He said that if you didn't want her dead you would come to the abandoned Czerka mining facility. I don't understand Risha why is this happening?" The man sounded very sad and confused, Alienna felt badly for him.

"It's a trap obviously, but my odds of surviving and you getting Audila back are better if you help me spring it." She was looking at Alienna with hope in her eyes. She wouldn't refuse. "Juran stay on the frequency I have to get in touch with some contacts. We'll play this smart."

Risha went onto some datapads and came back to the ships holo. "Alright I figure we have about a fifty-fifty shot at coming back alive."

Alienna was shocked. "You know what always improves the odds? Cheating!"

Risha assured her she calculated that, and she wouldn't likethe odds at all otherwise. "But that man will kill Audila if we try anything!" Juran cried.

"I'll keep him busy by surrendering while my friend here sneaks up from behind."

Corso put in his two cents. "I don't like this, what kind of man uses women for bait?"

Alienna was inclined to agree. "I think you should at least have a shield on."

"It's a nice thought, but do you think that the guy will let me keep it?" Risha looked at her like she was thick.

Juan wanted to help but Risha wouldn't allow it. "Just be waiting and be ready to give her a kiss."


	15. Chapter 15

An: Another chapter with no logical break.

Alienna was sweaty and pissed off. Yup she hated Tantooine with the passion of the twin suns. It was hot and sandy and filled with killer droids that she had to dismantle. She was waiting in posittion when she saw Risha walk up. Audila appeared to be fine which made the job a little easier.

"Let her go, do whatever you want with me." Risha was a good actress.

"Unfortunately for your friend I am to leave no witnesses."

Alienna slipped from her position and into a better one and took aim with her blasters. Corso went around and surrounded the men they were going to fight. Alienna gave the signal and Corso flew in with his blaster pack and knocked them senseless. The fight was over quickly and just as they were checking to make sure everyone was dead Juran came running up all out of breath.

"Audila when I heard the shooting I thought..."

"Well you thought wrong. Show her how happy you are to see her." Alienna could see that Audila was angry and hoped that a kiss would change her feelings. Risha looked really uncomfortable.

"I'm alright Juran. But I never want to see Risha again, we are done."

"I just risked my life for you." Risha protested weakly.

"She wouldn't keep a secret without a good reason Audila. Why don't you give her a chance?" Alienna was surprised that a friend was treating Risha this way.

"I promise I will explain everything to you one day. Have I ever let you down?" Risha took her hand and squeezed it. The look on Audila's face softened a little.

"I need to get off this stinking planet...get a little distance to think." Risha gave her plenty of credits to get off Tantooine and they left. Alienna could tell that Risha was upset about the circumstances but she knew better than to try and get her to talk about her feelings. They headed back to the ship as quickly as possible and took off. Risha indicated to her dismay that they were going back to Nar Shadda for their final delivery. Alienna wasn't looking forward to it at all considering the scene Tore had caused. SHe realized that if they were going to get the job done she wouldn't be able to dock in her favorite dockingbay and that made her more than a little irritated. While they were waiting for clearance Risha congratulated them on making it this far, she even seemed genuine. Then she explained that she would be helping to broker the deal herself. They just had to bring the carbonite man to the restricted area. Finally something easy. Risha was waiting for them as promised.

"This is a big moment Captain, I've waited ten years for it." She did look excited.

"Where are we?"

"A private medical facility. It's only served one patient." She began the procedure to unfreeze the man. He fell from the shelf of ice and looked closely at Risha.

"How long has it been?"

"Ten years. But I finally have everything you told me to find. Captain I want you to meet my father, Nok Drayen. I may have mentioned him once or twice."

"I never believed you were dead!" Alienna joked.

"Then my daughter wasn't doing her job." Not one for humor.

"Sorry I lied Captain, I promised I would never tell anyone the truth."

"Why the hibernation?" Alienna was curious, and Nok explained that it allowed him to cheat death long enough to help his daughter find the lost Drayen treasure.

"You have the only starship in the galaxy equipped to fly where the treasue was lost. Nobody else can reach it." Nok gave them the specs on the vessel they were to board to find the treasure as well as the coordinates of where the vvessel was located. The Long Shadow it was called, a vast darkness slowly swallowing the galaxy. Sounded like fun. Risha stayed behind with her father and Bowdaar decided to stay with Alienna and the ship for security. Risha hugged her before they left.

"Ready for the ride of your life, farm boy?"

"I can't believe we're doing this!" He sounded more than a little apprehensive.

The warning bells were sounding when they landed, that didn't bode well. Neither did the fact that the security on the ship was tight. Lots and lots of droids to disassemble before they reached the main reliquary and their prize. It was easy to spot once you got inside, the big thing all the droids were milling about. There was a larger droid standing near it, it started some protocol when they walked up. A holorecording with the boring details behind the treasure. Alienna was bored until she heard that they were to be executed. She tried a ruse to confuse the droid.

'We aren't with the crew we are-tourists?"

It didn't work and they had to disassemble this droid as well. Alienna took a nasty blast in her shoulder, that left her main hand useless. It was a good thing they had brought kolto jolts with them. She took her shirt off to inject herself and Corso blushed and looked away.

"Not to worry farm boy, I'm not shy."

"I really wish Risha hadn't got you hooked on calling me that." He was looking anywhere but at her while she buttoned up her shirt again. They were rushing back to the ship as fast as they could before the station was crushed. Luck was not on their side, Skavak of all people was waiting for them when they reached the ramp.

"How the blazes did you get here?" Alienna was trying to hide her excitement, she was finally going to blast this bastard son of a nerf herder.

"I hitched a ride on the only ship that could make the trip. Yours." Skavak sauntered down the ramp toward them the cocky bastard. "See I've always believed that if you can't beat them then join them, then beat them. So I stowed away back on Nar Shadda. Thing about Wookies is they have big lungs, only takes a few breaths of happy gas to knock them out."

Now Alienna was pissed, not this guy thought to mess with HER CREW? "I need to invest in some better locks..."

Skavak laughed and said she wouldn't be needing them. "But really I don't hold a grudge, sure you made my life miserable..." He shrugged a bit.

"I clearly haven't hurt you enough!"

He walked up close to her face. "Oh sweetheart, you haven't hurt me at all. Bottom line, there isn't anything you have that I couldn't steal."

She smiled at him, a dangerous smile. "They say the best things in life are free, and I'm the best."

"Don't be a tease Captain, my heart is fragile."

"We're so much alike, do we have to be enemies?" She was using every fiber in her being to not blast him into oblivion right now, she had to make sure his guard was down first.

"Can't say I never thought about you and me together..." His guard was down now and Alienna went for her shot. Corso finally stopped sputtering and realized what she had been doing all along. But it already was too late Skavak was dead, two blaster blots to the head will do that to you.

After checking on Bowdaar to make sure he was ok they took off and headed back to Nar Shadda. They were looking for Skavak's pack and therefore the place he had stowed away when they landed. They had to put off the seach for the time being and head back to Risha. When they arrived Risha was holding her father's hand as he lay in bed, looking worried. She gave the reliquary to Nok when he asked for it, not feeling that now was the time for small talk. Nok gave Risha the crown of Dubrillion; and told her to take back their birthright with it. He also told her that being Queen she would have to do questionable things, like kill her.

"Is that how you reward a girl's loyalty Nok?" She looked at Risha out of the corner of her eye, would she do it?

"No father I won't kill her! She's my friend." Alienna shouldn't have been surprised. She smiled at Risha a little and cursing Nok Drayen died. They gathered the body and Risha asked them to leave her alone to dispose of her father's body but she'd be back on the ship when she was done.

"I should have known you would be staying Risha, you're like a mynock that way." Corso mussed up her hair a little before starting to walk out.

"Hey thanks for not killing me." Alienna gave Risha a quick hug before following Corso out.

Alienna was shocked to see two security standing outside on the street. She was even more surprised when it turned out that they were waiting for them.

"Are you Corso Riggs?" The taller man walked up to Corso. When he gave the indication that he was, the security guard asked him to turn around.

"Corso Riggs you are under arrest, please come with me." As if he had a choice cuffed like that!

"Hey what's the meaning of this? He is an important member of my crew and been with me all day so there isn't anything you say that can convince me that he has broken any laws on planet!" Alienna didn't like the pleading sound in her voice.

The other guard handled her. "This is an outstanding warrant ma' am. Few months back he assaulted the owner of a Cantina not far from here. You can meet us at security station 2234 on the lower levels. We will be holding him there until he either pays the fine or for the two months of his sentence. We also will call the man he assaulted to see if a restraining order is desirable. "

Alienna cursed, who in the world would have gotten Corso mad enough to beat him. She remembered the night that he had gone out well, but why didn't he say anything to her about what had happened? She was flying confused to the security station. She hoped that she had enough credits now to bail him out quickly so that they could take off and be done with this planet for awhile. It was filling up with bad memories. She slammed her hand on the desk to get the receptionist to look up at her and not at his magazine.

"Yes can I help you?"

"This where I pay fines?" The receptionist nodded. "Alright how much does Riggs need to pay to get him out of here quickly?"

The receptionist took a holopad out and looked. "It seems that the fine is approximately one hundred and fifty thousand credits for the assault, then another hundred thousand for the drunk and disorderly." He looked her up and down critically. "Frankly I don't think you could possibly have the credits on you."

Alienna bared her teeth but tried not to growl. "Actually I do. I'd like to pay the fine now." That was every last credit she had.

"Well well well. I never thought I'd see the day when the greedy Captain Alienna would be spending credits on anybody but herself." Alienna turned to see the only person on the entire planet she didn't want to see.

"Tore?" It suddenly was starting to make sense at little at least.

"Wow your boy toy must be quite a catch for you to be dropping that many credits on him. Frankly I'm hurt I had fines while we were together and you never offered to pay one. But you could make it up to me. I'll drop the charges against boy toy if you'd be willing to come back to my place alone for awhile." He ran his finger along her chin and she got even what he wasn't saying.

She slapped away his hand. "I'd rather suck off a Hutt, you creep."

Tore laughed at her. "Wow you actually have feelings for the guy? You'd have to have some pretty powerful feelings for him to spend the credits when you could easily get out of it. That good in bed?"

Alienna was forking over every last credit she had and tried her best to ignore Tore's comments in the background. "I'm in a hurry so bring him out."

Corso was brought out front and un-cuffed and Tore was walking back to start the proceedings on a restraining order against him. Corso looked ashamed, but she just took his hand. "Come on Corso; lets go home."

Corso looked more than shocked when she squeezed his hand. He was used to public displays of lust from her, but not something like this. It was downright affectionate. She even used his first name, not Riggs or farm boy. He felt awful for putting her through this. "Now Captian let me explain. I didn't just beat him for no reason, although I am really downright sorry that I lost my temper like I did. He gave the Bounty Hunter your information, you could have died and he would have been responsible...it's a lame excuse...but I'm sorry."

Alienna sighed, he shouldn't feel bad for trying to protect her. "I know that he's the one who gave out the information. You don't have to explain it to me, so stop feeling bad, I understand. I almost killed him back there, but it would have been a bad time." She pulled him close and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before heading back to the ship. "Thanks for defending me, nice to have a gentleman around."

They got back to a flurry of excitement. Risha had already returned and was worried that they hadn't come back. Bowdaar lifted them both into a big hug, and they explained what happened. They were both furious but Alienna assured them that it was over now and that they should move on with their lives. Skavak's hidey hole had been found and Alienna was pleased to find that there were at least some credits in the backpack so they could buy some sorely needed supplies. She was still digging around when Corso peeked over her head and asked a question.

"Captain, I've been wanting to ask...did you happen to find Torchy yet?" He looked hopeful.

She tossed it to him. "She's all yours Corso, use her in good health!"

"Torchy! It's so good to have you back girl!." He was clutching the blaster to his chest and doing a little dance. "I'm not letting another man touch you ever again. Thank you Captain!"

She smiled as she watched him, she knew how good he was feeling. She felt the same way when she got her ship back. She went toward the airlock and spaced the clothing and other junk Skavak had with him and went to watch some holovids. She stopped by the cargo hold where Risha was. She was on her bed hugging her knees to her chest looking thoughtful. Alienna went and sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?"

Risha nodded. "I'm always ok Captain."

"It's alright if you're not. I mean your father just died, you are allowed to be upset." Alienna put an arm around her shoulder. Risha sniffed a little.

"I'm not ok, but I will be in a few days."

"Hey wanna take our troubles out on the holonet. We could always watch something trashy with lots of naked men, always seems to make me feel better."

Risha laughed. "Naked men aren't always my thing Captain but I think tonight it's called for."

They sat down with the last of the snacks and ate and watched in silence for a little while. Risha eventually kept giving her sidelong glances between bites. Alienna tried to ignore her but Risha wouldn't allow it.

"So you and farm boy huh?"

"What about it?" Alienna was trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Well I know you two have been dodging behind my back for kisses," She held up her hand. "I can tell by the giggling coming from behind me and the shades of red Corso turns when I spin around again. Don't try and deny it. I've been dying to ask for awhile but we have been too busy. Now I have you all to myself so spill."

"Spill what? We are enjoying each others company. He's a good crew mate."

"You know that he's in love with you right?" Alienna spewed her drink all over herself. "Oh so you don't catch the longing looks he gives you? The sighs and groans he gives when he's alone, just having nothing to think about but you? I'm telling you that he's got it bad; and don't try and tell me that you're any different I catch you throwing those same looks at him when he turns around. Those long showers don't fool me one bit. So why haven't you two relived the tension?"

Alienna held both hands in front of her in an act of self defense. "I am in so much trouble! Is it really fair to him to try and make a relationship with him work? I mean with my job I could be dead tomorrow and where would that leave us? We want the same things but I don't think that it's going to happen anytime soon. We need to get Rogun off our backs before retirement is a word I could even utter. He's free to leave anytime so if he wants those things sometimes I feel like I should just let him go and settle down like he wants. You know after he beds me because right now I am the most sexually frustrated girl in the galaxy!" Alienna blushed when she realized her voice was raised and she sounded like a crazy woman.

Risha laughed at her. "Wow I can tell. And what makes you think that you don't deserve to be happy with him now. Don't borrow trouble. So what if you die tomorrow; live for today so you won't have any regrets." Risha pointedly went back to watching the holonet.

"How did you get to be so wise all knowing Excellency?"

"I've been around." Risha looked up. "Somebody is calling bound to happen with the heist we just pulled. Let me put it through."


	16. Chapter 16

Alienna was surprised to see Darmas Polloran on the other end of the holo. He flashed her what was sure to be a winning smile when he saw her.

"Captain! Such a pleasure to see your lovely face again!"

"I aim to be unforgettable, but too what do I owe this pleasure?" Alienna crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah Darmas better talk fast, just in case you get disconnected..." Corso came and put an arm around her.

"Aww Corso Riggs defending your honor cute isn't it." She was inclined to agree. "I have a bussiness arrangement to discuss with you. I'd rather do it face to face. Travel to Port Nowhere here I'll give you the specs. "

Alienna handed her blasters over to Corso for inspection while she strapped into her armor. Risha warned them to be careful. It seemed that an Imperial by the name of Voidwolf had been seen in the area and posed a threat if they were discovered. Republic space was getting less safe everyday. Port Nowhere was a huge floating cantina, Alienna wondered how Darmas had gotten there. She and Corso entered the station which was crawling with all kinds of scum from the galaxies outer reaches. Someone almost immediately rushed up to her gushing about how she was too good for the small time criminals that frequented this Port. She wasn't impressed at all with the flattery and told him to get lost. He pulled out a holopad and pulled up none other than Rogun the Butcher. This wasn't their lucky day it seemed they would have to blast their way through. Rougn wasn't happy with her, and asked for an apology.

"I'm...I'm s-s-s-sorry I'm so beautiful! Nope can't say it!" She struck a pose with a smile.

"Nobody steals from me and lives girl, and don't try to change my mind your not my type." His under boss made sure that most of the people in the place died when he called out free for all on her and Corso.

Corso blasted the last guy in the head. "Now you're dumb, ugly, and dead."

Having fought their way through to the meeting place Alienna was surprised to see Darmas and another unknown woman in cages. She rushed to free them.

"Thank goodness you're prompt or I would be a dead man. The second we got off the holo Rogun's men showed up. This is Senator Dedonna. I'm working with her now Hail the Republic and all that."

"What would a Senator want with you." Alienna playfully shoved him.

The Senator answered her question for her. "I'm investigating how the Republic can benefit by using independent soilders of freedom."

"Which is why Rogun tried to shut us down, he's an Imperial spy." Darmas explained.

"Rogun's men were going to hand us over to the Imperials."

Alienna wasn't surprised because Risha had said as much. The Senator offered her a commission with a directive to target Imperial vessels. Big risk but an equally big payout, which was music to her ears. She would always have jobs lined up and be free to do as she pleased around them. The credits would be rolling in she could feel it. She could do as she pleased and wouldn't have to run around the law. Their first job was on the planet Balmorra, someplace she had never been before. They were going behind enemy lines to retrieve some weapons for the Republic. They were cut short when the Empire arrived to interrupt their party. Darmas broke things up and sent them on their way. They hurried so they wouldn't be caught, Risha was really right. She had to figure out how that always happened. When they had taken off and were sure they were safe, Corso stopped her.

"I gotta ask Captain, why are you doing this? Before Dedonna you never had any ties to the Republic. There has to be a place to make credits where you won't be taking Imperial fire. So why do we keep heading into war zones?" He didn't sound angry just concerned.

"Hey just because I don't pay taxes doesn't mean I don't appreciate the Republic. The Imps took my family from me I would think you of all people would understand." She tried not to sound angry but she wasn't used to being questioned.

He hugged her. "I'm sorry, I just worry about you is all. When I got home my old man told me something that's always stuck with me. Minute you fire a weapon somebody's going to get hurt. It's your responsibility to make sure the good you do outweighs the harm."

"Sounds like a good man."

"He was." Corso sat down. "You never told me before that the Imps killed your family. You don't talk about them much. What happened."

She sat next to him with a sigh. "They killed my father before I was born. That much my mother told me. She kept my sister and I locked up to keep us safe. I didn't know why at the time, I always assumed my father was a solider killed in battle. I was fifteen when the Imps came for her, she knew they were coming for her and she never said a thing to me about it. I never saw her again."

"What about your sister?"

"She knew the truth she had to have known. Mom's little enforcer she was. Left to join the military, was always good at following orders. Me not so much."

Corso put an arm around her. "You were alone all that time?" She nodded, she was going to say something else when Risha walked in to inform Corso he had a message. He left to go see what it was and came back running and calling her name.

"I got some really good news! Somebody tried to access Viidu's old accounts from Tatooine."

"I thought that everybody was dead?"

"Maybe not. Viddu's crew was like a family to me after mine died."

She began lying in a course for Tatooine. "Any ideas who it could be."

"There was a slicer, kid named Jettison. But I have no idea why he would be all the way out on Tatooine. I really appreciate this Captain."

If she never had to visit Tatooine again it would be too soon. The suns heat was killing her and if it had been anyone else she never would have been here in the first place. They entered a large complex of caves and met up with a woman who had to be one of the town's people. She decided that it would be a good idea to ask her about Jettison.

"Do you have a minute we are looking for a stranger in your village."

"A kid named Jettison, we got a call made from here." Corso looked hopeful.

The woman giggled a little and wobbled. "No strangers here. They don't like them, if you're smart don't be one!" She was starting to give Alienna the creeps.

"What's wrong, what's going on behind that shield?" Corso was concerned too.

"Busy day, feasting. Tastes like Bantha." She doubled over in a fit of laughter.

Alienna was done, she pushed past to woman who called after her and Corso. They didn't bother to listen. The saw a few people milling about and another who was tied up. She assumed that Jettison was the one being tied up, but she didn't know why. To her horror she realized that they were all cannibals. She and Corso fought for their lives, but the fight was easy. Freeing Jettison was their first priority after the fight was over.

"Corso...is that you? I... oh" Jettison was near tears. "They told me they took in strangers here...were they going to eat me?"

Alienna handed him her flask. "Don't worry they won't be hurting anybody ever again." He and Corso caught up a bit and figured things out.

"Don't worry Jet, we'll take care of you. Won't we Captain?"

"Your the boss on this one. If you want to do right by this kid, who am I to argue?"

Jettison was relived that they'd set him up with legit work. "Thank you Corso I can't think of anybody from the crew I would rather have find me. There is nobody more loyal than Corso ma'am your lucky to have him."

Alienna smiled. "Don't I know it..."


	17. Chapter 17

It took them a few days to make it back to the ship, they sent Jettison ahead with the speeder. It took them a few more days of calling old friends to figure to send him back to Ord. They were both happy to be back home on the ship. Corso had called Jettison when they got back to make sure that he was settling into his new career alright. She was sitting in her room later in the evening reading a book and trying to forget all that had happened on Tatooine. Risha and Bowdaar had gone out in search of supplies. A soft knock came at the door and she stood up to open it. She found Corso standing there with a bottle in his hand. He was wearing a nice shirt and black pants, which made for a nice change from the armor she normally saw him in. Her long auburn hair was down and he smiled when he saw it. She never had let her hair down before.

"I like your hair down Captain, it's very pretty." She stood aside to let him in. "I've been saving this bottle for a long time. A rare vintage, I thought I would save it for when we had something to celebrate. But our victories aren't exactly the raise the toast type."

She put her back against the door and teased him a little. "There something you ant to say?"

He sighed and set the bottle down along with the glasses he had in his other hand. "I think we are past the wink and nod stage." He took her in his arms and ran a hand through her hair. " You have changed my world. I have never met a woman like you, and I think that's because there are no others. You are amazing. It would be my pleasure if you'd share this bottle with me, we have some privacy."

She smiled up at him. 'Well I have never spent the night with a real Mantellian gentleman before."

"I hope it's the first of many..."

Corso kissed her then, the wine totally forgotten now. She was glad the bed was so close because every time he kissed her, her knees went so weak that she didn't think they'd make it any farther. Her hands were making quick work of the buttons on his shirt and his hand was weaving his up her blouse. When he finally got to her breasts she let out an audible moan. She had waited a very long time for this and need was making her head swim. She had finished with the buttons and was working on his pants, which was hard because he was stroking her breasts so masterfully. She giggled when one hand slipped from her breast and slipped down her belly and under the waistband of her pants. She stopped kissing him for a moment.

"It's easier if they come off."

He didn't need to be told twice. He was kissing his way down her neck and that's when she realized that they were both naked. When had that happened? Her thinking was clouded because his hands were all over her stroking her gently toward her release. It hit her hard and she called his name as her hips rocked forward. Panting she relaxed, letting him kiss that nice spot behind her ear. He hissed when she ran her hand along his erection and he found her lips again and he rolled on top of her. She spread herself open to welcome him in, watching him through half lidded eyes. He had a look of pure ecstasy on his face when he plunged into her. She hooked her legs behind his back to give herself leverage to meet his thrusts. They found a slow rhythm and their passion grew to fevered heights. She was moaning his name in unison with their thrusting and somewhere in the back of her mind she was glad the ship was empty. She reached her zenith and sent him over into his own release deep inside her. They collapsed breathless and he wrapped her in his arms, she tucked her head underneath his chin and sighed with contentment. She was running her hand across the scar on his chest, it was a stark white against his tanned skin.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you..."

He tipped her chin up so that he could look in her eyes. "It would take a thousand Sith to ever keep me from your side. I could hear you I think while I was sleeping. The singing was beautiful, where did you learn?"

She blushed a bit. "My mother taught my sister and I at night after she had finished with work. I used it when I was first starting out and smuggling jobs were few and far between."

"Well your voice is really beautiful, everything about you is really." He began to kiss her again and this time she took the lead, straddling his hips.

They forgot everything for nearly three days. The wine was gone and so were the MRE's she had stored in case of emergencies under her bunk. They figured that they had to put on clothes again sometime, even though they really just wanted to explore each other's bodies and talk naked until all hours of the night. They did their best to look respectable when they finally opened the door and headed into the ships kitchen following the scent of food. Risha was there but Bowdaar it seemed was staying in his bunk. She turned around when she heard them come in.

"Well it's nice to see you two are still alive! Three days...really?" Corso muttered something about finding clean clothes and left blushing. Alienna wished she could do the same but her stomach was rumbling something awful and she needed real food.

"You're lucky Bowdaar trusts me, he wanted to rush in after you."

"Why?" Alienna was embarrassed.

Risha made a few noises that sounded all too familiar then laughed. "He thought with you crying Corso's name like that he was hurting you. I had to explain it too him gently that no he wasn't hurting you. You were exclaiming in happiness, and he can't have been that good."

Alienna found something soft to throw at her. "I believe in giving credit where credit is due."

Risha raised her eyebrow at her. "Be more quiet when you give credit next time. Or have mercy on me and tell me to leave to find some fun of my own. My imagination was running rampant and I am no Jedi." Alienna promised her that she would and headed to the cockpit and back to work. Corso found her there.

"My life would be just about perfect if I could stay here forever." He noticed her brow furrow in concentration. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again."

She smiled at him. "Hey just because you like looking a my ass doesn't mean I can't still kick yours! But you were right. Sometimes it's nice to have someone who'll take care of you."

He came up behind her. "We have a few hours. Why don't you let me take care of you before we go back to being hard working Republic citizens..." He led her away into her quarters.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Sorry to my reader for the delay, roommates are not conducive to having a lot of time to write or edit or think!

Darmas had just finished briefing Alienna and her crew. Balmorra was waiting for them, a warxone in every sense of the word and just as Darmas had said, an opportunity to make a lot of credits. They all were heading out this time; there was no reason for Risha or Bowdaar to miss out on the fun this time around. In fact Risha was looking forward to getting off the ship and having a chance to do some target practice. They went their separate ways and Alienna and Corso headed to meet their contact in Bugtown a man named Numen Brock. His droid was waiting for them, a chatty sort that didn't understand sarcasm when he heard it, but he called his master over eventually.

"So what brings you to Balmorra other than the fat Republic payoff? They're handing credits out like candy, I mean folks like you and me can make a killing."

Alienna smiled at him. "Just how much do you think we have in common?"

He smiled back. "You've got blasters, brains, beauty, I recon quite a lot."

Corso was red in the face. "Hey! Don't talk to her like that...Captain you gonna let him talk to you like that?"

Numen chose to ignore the comments from Corso and Alienna winked at him to get him to calm down. Numen went on to tell them of their next target, and passed them off to a double agent named Golden. Alienna wasn't so fond of code names but she had no choice. They went toward the Okara Droid factory in a zig-zag pattern to flush out anybody that may be following them. They didn't need to get caught by the Empire's thugs while they were working.

The droid factory was littered with dead droids and they were just dropping the payment off to agent Golden. But before they could leave they turned to find a troupe of Imperials at their backs.

"This is Imperial property freeze!"

"Will that help? If I listen does that mean you won't shoot me? That seems a bit out of character."

"Spar you take point here, try to take them alive."

The woman behind the two lackeys wasn't listening though. "You didn't say please..." With that she easily bested them both leaving Alienna with the feeling that she was really pleased that the woman wasn't her enemy; at least not yet. There were more coming in.

"You want to take care of the rest of these idiots? We need to talk in private." The Imperials were easy to best but Alienna was still nervous. What could they have to talk about? "I'll let you take credit for this. These aren't bodies I need on my name."

"Is that Mandolorian armor or am I just behind on the fashion trends?" Alienna was trying to lighten the mood.

"I am Mandolorian, but that does not concern you. I want access to Moff Tyrak and I am willing to pay any price to get it." Alienna must have looked really confused. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"That sounds even more embarrassing when you say it..."

"That's who your drop off is for. Imperial Grand Moff Tyrak. If he's working for the resistance I want to know why." The woman crossed her arms over her chest and looked intimidating.

"Is this a very creative plot to learn resistance secrets?"

The woman looked amused. "If the Imperials had told me to infiltrate the resistance I would have started with someone who knows their own contacts name. I am seeking Moff Tyrak for reasons of my own. I will give all I know of the Empire's plans as payment. Here. You contact me later if you decide on a price in credits." The woman took a grappling gun and flew out of sight.

Alienna and Corso were camping out in a little valley on their way back to Bugtown. It was as safe as they could get with the Imperials all over the place and it wouldn't be wise to stumble around in the dark. They had some hard tack and water for dinner which just made Alienna a little homesick for the ship and the chance for some real food. She and Corso were huddled close for warmth because they couldn't build a fire without alerting any Imperials in the area to their presence. The stars were doing their best to twinkle and had their rapt attention. Alienna was a little startled when Corso spoke.

"You ever think about getting away from all this, Captain? The war, The Hutts, all of it? Ords at peace now. It'd be a simpler life."

Alienna moved away from him a little. This was it; he was leaving to go home. She had said that she would let him go live the life he wanted once he had bedded her and now that it was happening why was her chest so tight? "You unhappy Corso? You could go back home if you wanted." Dammit she wasn't going to cry! "I'd miss you."

"Well now Captain I think that thought would keep me here for a long time." He hugged her close and she liked how it felt. "I was just wondering you did say once that you'd like to retire rich. Was that true? That you'd someday like to retire?"

She nodded into his chest. "Yeah I'd like to have that normal life someday. But I'm no fool. You need credits to live, and I aim to have a lot before I'm done."

Corso laughed and kissed the top of her head. " Now that seems like a good a plan as any." He sighed a little. "I hope I've been some help to you Captain. You sure have taught me a lot. I mean I've done my share of fighting, but you have it down to an art."

"There's nobody I'd rather have at my back." She said it and she meant it.

He hugged her tighter. "Thanks Captain. I know you don't say that lightly."

"Hey Corso?" He made a sound at the back of his throat. "When we are alone...mind calling me Alienna?"

They had gotten very quiet now. "Alright...Alienna."

The night had passed without incident luckily for them, no Imperials had found them. They were just heading back to Numen in Bugtown, ready for their next assignment. They entered the compound and saw the droid but no Numen. The droid spotted them and began a furious shouting.

"Oh dear Captain, you have no idea how relived I am to see you! After you left Master Numen left to meet some resistance fighters, he never made it back!" If a droid could become hysterical this droid was doing it now. "Great sakes! I've just intercepted an Imperial transmission a foot patrol caught Master Numen and the others. They're taking them to Camp Vigil!"

Alienna was sorry for Numen. "I'm guessing that this isn't a 'let's sleep together under the romantic moonlight sort of Camp?"

"Camp Vigil is the most notorious prison camp on Balmorra! Master Numen has a group of field disruptors he intended to use to break our people out. If you could smuggle them into him now, he could stage a massive prison break from inside! The Empire would be humiliated!"

Alienna got right down to business, taking the stims she needed to get her inside by way of corrupt guards they headed out to Camp Vigil. They handed them out like pros and when the time came they met up with Private Wicke outside the entrance to the camp.

"I've got the package you're expecting."

The private looked really shifty. "Oh thank the Emperor or somebody, I'm almost out! You taking over for Numen? I saw they got him last night. He really didn't like the delousing..."

Alienna took a gamble. "Numen is going to save himself by giving up his buyers. You have got to let me in to keep him quiet."

The fool bought it. "Oh no! They'll kill me if they find out I'm getting stims from the resistance. Half our unit will be executed."

"Hey if he spills, he puts me out of business too. Work with me!"

It was like taking candy from a baby. Private Wicke was so worried about saving his own skin that he let a known resistance fighter into a prison full of resistance fighters. What an idiot, Alienna was glad that he was on the other side. Slipping past guards galore Alienna wasn't expecting a blaster to her head and a familiar face.

"Keep your head down. Security is tight inside the camp." It was the Mandolorian woman from before.

"Do Mandolorains not know how to say hello?"

She muttered something in Mando. "It also means I'm surprised you're still alive. Better?" She didn't sound amused. "I've scouted security here. They use a two man guard team as a protection against corruption. Neither one of us will be able to get in alone."

"Is Moff Tyrak here or something?"

"One of my clan members is imprisoned here. I am going to free him." The woman looked annoyed, or was that how she looked all the time? "Every patrol team has an access code for one of the terminals to get in. We need to activate both to get into the cell block. You take out a patrol here, I will get another and meet you at the terminal." With that she was gone again. But true to her word she met them with the other security code at the terminal.

"When we are in meet me at cell 665. My clan brother is there; help me free him and I will help you with whatever you need."

"First I want to know who you are. A name would be nice." Alienna was getting more intrigued by this Mandolorian.

"Akaavi Spar. Go quickly the codes change often."

Alienna was more than a little curious now that this Manalorian had shown up again. The woman was a capable fighter and Alienna wondered, as she made her way to the cell they were supposed to meet at, what else she could expect from Akaavi. Alienna was surprised to see an overweight man in the cell. She didn't think Mandalorians could get over weight. Akaavi didn't look pleased either. She was shouting at the man in the cell; not recognizing him. Unfortunately they were too late, the clan brother had been executed already. Akaavi warned them to get whomever they wanted out because she was going to blow the place away, Alienna sped up her search of Numen. She eventually found him way in the back, and well hidden.

"Let's get out of here this place is about to blow!"

Numen was surprised. "What- You brought my field disruptors! Give me a second and I will give you a thanks like you've never seen! How'd you get in here? How did you even know to come?" He picked her up and swung her around. "I can honestly say there is no one I would rather be looking at right now."

Alienna threw her head back and laughed at his glee. "You said you wanted to shoot Imperials, but there are easier ways to ask a girl out."

Numen stepped away form her. "Ahh but for a girl like you I had to stand out from the crowd."

"Are you sure we can't just leave this guy here?

Numen handed her another one of his field disruptors. "Here take one of these and start busting cages.I'll make sure everybody gets back to base safely. Call me when you're done. We can find time a do this properly... you know food candlelight."

Corso stepped between them. "No ungh uhh no candles, shes...shes...allergic!"

Numen pushed past Corso to give Alienna a peck on the cheek. "Good luck Captain." Then he walked away. Alienna heard Corso growl and socked him in the shoulder.

"Lets get back to work."

They heard the blast as they left. When they called Numen he was pleased; said that Camp Vigil would burn for weeks. The Imperials were losing their minds, they had never thought the Republic could win back Balmoraa, much less that a smuggler would do it for them. The files that "Golden" had provided were going to get them to the Nebula shipment so that they could finish their job. In fact from what Numen said it was gong to be a cakewalk for them, not defended at all. Only a few droids to contend with and Alienna was really good at dismantling them. They got to the shipment without a scratch on them; only to find an Imp cowering behind bins. When he saw them he started to make all sorts of demands.

"Are you the Republic agent? I need to be extracted at once! My cover is blown I require an armed escort to Republic territory, and a flight off planet!"

Alienna crossed her arms over her chest. "I believe you said there were valuable munitions stored here?"

The Moff looked indignant. "Well I couldn't let the Republic abandon me could I? How was I to know Intelligence would start asking me where I got my custom land speeders?"

Alienna was fed up with his whining. "You couldn't resist splashing around the money the Republic gave you."

"The republic promised me if my cover was blown they would extract me and I could retire on the beaches of Corellia with full immunity!" He called Numen up on holo and demanded to him that he be extracted. Numen wasn't having it. He countered with getting the Nebula shipment or no deal. This deal had gone from cakewalk to dangerous so fast her head spun. Off they went.

They made it to the rendezvous point alright, unfortunately the escort with the Moff did not. Alienna wished she didn't need the man so she could blast him right between the eyes. He wasn't even sorry. She shoved him back into his hidey hole and went with the pass codes to get the Nebula shipment for the resistance. She had just finished the job when an overwhelming group of Imperials, with Moff Tyrak in tow, came up behind her. Bumbling fool had gotten himself caught and was bumbling getting her out of trouble. The Imperials were about to blast them when something fell from above, Alienna and Corso ducked for cover as the bomb went off. Killing the men that were about to kill her. Then who should drop in but Akaavi.

"Thank me later."

"You keep doing that."

Akaavi was non pulsed. "I have saved your life. In return I ask you turn over Moff Tyrak. I have hunted this man for five years ever since command ordered my clan executed as traitors. It was a lie! They served the Empire with honor! What did you hope to gain by their deaths?"

The Moff was either really stupid or really insensitive. "It's not ringing any bells...my assistant handles most of that paperwork. If I get an execution order I always sign it. Better the wrong man dead than a traitor alive."

Akaavi began to pace. "This cannot be him. Where is the real Moff Tyrak the sadistic Imperial puppet master?" Alienna and Corso tried to be comforting. Moff Tyrak was just impatient. Alienna lost her patients as well; so when Akaavi demanded her blood rights, she was inclined to give them to her.

"I'm not buying the whole "I didn't realize murder was wrong" excuse." She allowed the Mandalorian her revenge.

"I am not often at a loss for words, but I had not thought of where I would go once my search ended. Are you looking for an extra gun?"

"I can't offer you a clan. But you have a place with me as long as you want it." Alienna knew she was good fighter. Alienna gave her a place on the ship and Akaavi could pay her for her help in time. They were both pleased to be back in Bugtown, and Numen's droid seemed genuinely happy to see them after all that had happened. Alienna noticed that Risha and Bowdaar had also made it over and were cleaning their guns in a corner. Numen was also very pleased that she had returned, and very thankful for her help.

"What can I say sometimes a girl just needs a bigger ordnance."

Numen laughed and offered her a trip back to his place. Corso went nuts. "No I am putting my foot down."

Alienna motioned Risha over. "Don't worry Corso I wasn't going with him. Can't blame a girl for a little flirting. Numen this is my crew mate Risha. I think you two would get along. Risha this is a hard working resistance fighter; he's given me an invitation that I can't accept as I have other plans. Corso and I are heading back to the ship but I would feel bad leaving such a good man bored."

Risha raised an eyebrow at her. "Sure thing Captain, thanks for keeping that promise."

Alienna walked away from them and was sure that Risha was better suited for Numen than she was. Corso was still red in the face. "I really hate it when you do that Captain. Just drives me wild to see you flirting with another man."

She didn't look at him. "You just need to trust me. I thought that Risha needed to get out some, and Numen is the kind of guy to show her a good time." Corso didn't answer her. She sighed knowing that he was rightfully angry with her. She was hoping to make it up to him once they reached the ship.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: And this is the chapter where I finally tell you what the name of the ship is. Also I use italics a lot!

The walk back was silent, Corso went between ignoring her in anger and pouting. She blocked his way up the ramp.

"Mind letting me through _Captain_?" Corso made a point of putting rank between them and she visibly winced.

"Come on I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to make you think I was interested in him, because I wasn't. Just being friendly." Alienna wondered why she cared.

"Yeah well that's a lot more than friendly in my book. Do you not want to do this?" He looked stricken and shuffled his feet. "If I'm in the way _Captain_ I can leave."

Alienna kissed him hard then hoping it would get across those things she couldn't say with words; like: "_Please never leave me..._" He pushed her away.

"I told what kind of guy I was, now if I was wrong about you being ready to make me more tell me now and let me go nurse my wounds in private. Just don't string me along. I am not about to share you or your heart with anybody else." He wasn't looking at her at all, in fact a speck of dirt on the ship seemed more interesting than the conversation they were having.

She held up her right hand in a gesture of peace. "It was innocent flirting but I am willing to say I'm sorry that I let it go on so long. It wasn't intended to hurt you and it won't happen again...unless it's life or death. Can I be forgiven for my screw-up now?"

Corso turned to look at her and he relaxed a little. "Alright you're forgiven. I..." He was interrupted by the holoviewer beeping. A call was coming in and Alienna wondered who it could possibly be. She thought she had ordered some R&R. They walked up the ramp and answered the call. It was someone she didn't recognize.

"Who is this?" She was looking forward to her R&R and did not like being interrupted.

"Captain Ozzik here. Die you scum! Republic privateer, duck! We're on the same side." He was shouting orders amid heavy blaster fire and multiple explosions. "Sorry Captain we're under heavy fire. It's the Voidwolf; without an immediate assist we'll be red smears on the sidewalk." She was going to help but she had to make it worth her while, so she asked for credits.

"You get us outta here my whole fleet's yours for as long as you need it." He sighed. "Alright the hangar is sealed, that should buy us a few hours. The Voildwolf has patrols all over Quesh. It's only a matter of time before they smoke us out. Come soon we can't hold out very long."

Alienna got definite coordinates for once they landed on Quesh, but she would have to find it on her star chart before take-off. She called Risha to let her know what was going on. "Hey Risha we got a quick job. Do you mind if Corso and I just run off quick we'll be back in about a day." Risha gave he consent and signed off. She smiled at Corso. "So do you want to learn how to fly the ship?"

Corso was more than a little shocked. "I would actually, but I am totally useless with starships."

Alienna took him by the hand and sat him in the co-pilot's seat. "Here" she brought up the star chart "There is Quesh the planet we want to get to. Memorize the coordinates." She went and sat in the Captain's chair. "Now all you really have to do is lift off by starting the thrusters and pulling up like this." She did it slowly so he could follow her hands.

Once they had left the atmosphere she showed him how to plug in the coordinates into the navigation computer and warm up the hyper-drive. He looked nervous but he did everything he needed to, she had double checked what he was doing. They made the jump into hyperspace without incident. "There see that wasn't so bad now was it? Now we just sit back and wait to arrive, won't take long at all."

Corso breathed out like he had been holding his breath. "Wow that was...thank you." He smiled at her across the terminal. "I know how important this ship is to you Cap...Alienna."

She smiled back. "You did a great job for your first time." She ran her hand over the console and took his. "I guess Destiny likes you." Corso gave her a quizzical look and she laughed. "That's what I call the ship, if you can fly her I think it's time I told you her name."

Quesh was a little out of the way planet that Alienna had never heard of before today. It wasn't pretty by anyone's measure but if it was important to the Republic things were bound to be happening. They made there way to where Captain Ozzik and his men were waiting. They were in really bad shape all of them but the Captain managed to stand when they arrived.

"She's here! Ready the ships men we may have a chance after all. Get us out of here and everything you see is yours for the taking."

She was about to do her usual friendly banter but took a took at Corso and changed her mind. "Sounds like a plan..."

"Well look who the rakghoul dragged in." Alienna was more than a little surprised to see Beryl limping toward her.

"You two know each other?"

"Without the Captain's help. I'd be in a Taris prison cell right now." Beryl hugged her and Corso too. Ozzik made a snide remark and got back to the business at hand. He explained how the Voidwolf had been tagging ships and blowing them up; he also said that the only way to stop them was to destroy the heavily guarded sensors.

"I find I'm much better at destroying things than preserving them." She and Corso headed out.

It was hard work and Alienna had worked up quite a sweat when they reached their goal. Corso was covered with scorch marks and she knew she couldn't look any better. They walked in on the Voidwolf speaking with his minion. He didn't look happy when they walked up behind his man without him noticing anything was wrong.

"So it's just the things right under your nose that you're blind to?"

"Sir? I assure you everything is under control I have my best men guarding..." He stopped talking when Alienna tapped him on the shoulder.

"Had. What are you doing here I thought that you were on the leash of that shrew senator."

Alienna crossed her arms over her chest. "You been following my career?" He then took the insulting tract with her. It would not end well for him.

"I am the Voidwolf. I earned that name. Don't imagine that finding the fortune of some wheezing old gangster prepares you to take me on."

"Alright this is getting creepy; do you have my picture on your wall?"

She saw the blood vessel on his temple flare for a moment. "Go home Captain, make your jokes. Revel in your ignorance. Play the good dog and heel when your masters tell you. Your not ready to run with the wolves."

Alienna had almost forgotten about the man actually in the room with her. "I will bring her to you sir; dead or in chains. Anything you want. I will not fail you." Alienna drew her blasters and shot the man in the chest but not before he got her in the side as well. She went down on one knee cursing in pain. She looked and the blood was pouring out of her at an alarming rate. Corso was at her side in a moment putting his hand over the wound to staunch the bleeding but it wasn't helping very much, just running through his fingers. Her hands were shaking as she reached for their medpack. She somehow managed to inject herself and the bleeding slowed to a trickle and with a lot of help they bandaged her up and headed back to Captain Ozzik and his men.

It took them some time to get to their destination because she was still in pain and had to stop often. Ozzik greeted them happily when they arrived.

"I've sent my first ship out undetected. You must have really taken their system down."

Beryl smiled at her. "I learned on Taris always expect she can do what she promises."

"We owe you one. Now what can we do for you? Once we've delivered the medicine that is."

Alienna was feeling woozy and griped Corso's arm for support. "You keep supporting the Republic and you don't owe me anything." She just wanted to get back home and have a nice long nap.

Beryl looked shocked that she of all people had gone soft and refused credits. "Since when are you a patriot?" Ozzik shooed her away and handed Alienna a medpack. "I'd feel bad seeing that your injured and letting you leave empty handed. I'll make sure your good deeds make it into the good name your building for yourself." Alienna was thankful however when they could go back to the ship. It was still taking all of her concentration to take a step without falling over. She was going to have to take a few days off to recuperate.


	20. Chapter 20

An: Another really long chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

She let Corso put her into bed because frankly she couldn't do it herself. She felt the thrusters start up and then merciful sleep came to claim her. She woke up what must have been a few hours later when she heard Risha's familiar voice calling to her.

"Hey Captain, time to wake up. I brought you some food." Alienna groaned a little and opened one eye.

"I really don't like you right now. But you brought me food so I'll forgive you for waking me up. How was your R&R?"

Risha set the tray with food down next to her while she inched slowly up to a sitting position. " It was fine. Who's joined us?" A small smile played on her lips.

Alienna took a bite of food and ignored her question about Akaavi. "You seem to be in a good mood. I'll have to let you go have fun more often. So are you going to see him again?"

Risha shook her head. "Not that kind of thing Captain. Numen and I are satisfied; we aren't you and farmboy. He's worried about you by the way but I told him having him fawning over you wouldn't be good for your rest." Alienna pouted a little, she hadn't had time for her R&R yet. "Now don't give me that look I already sent him for supplies with Bowdaar. After you eat you should lay down again, I won't hear..." The holo began to beep. "Well I guess I have been overruled."

Alienna stood and sat back down to catch her bearings before answering. It was the Senator.

"Hello Captain. Your work on Balmorra was superb. The military expenditure committee has even stopped harassing me about my crazy privateer idea. Sorry I can't give you more time off but I need you to head to Hoth. Let me apologize up front Hoth isn't one of the top vacation spots.

Alienna put her hands on the console to keep her balance. "It's been kinda fun being on the side of truth and justice."

The Senator just ignored her thought and went on. "Here are the facts. Until a few years ago Hoth was just a frozen wasteland with zero habitation except for a few pirate ships. Which would still be the case if we hadn't lost our most advanced secret fleet above it. With the number of ships that went down we and the Imperials are both stuck here battling it out to claim this rotten ice slick."

"I guess someone in the Republic can't keep a secret."

"We never found the leak. But that's not the most embarrassing part. Right now neither the Empire or the Republic claims Hoth's airspace. We were driven out by pirates called the White Maw. Somehow they have acquired such advanced cloaking technology that they can outrun both the Empire and they Republic. We can't see them or stop them and neither can the Empire. We need this device, and we need you to get it for us. When you get planetside speak to Major Panin he'll be your point of contact."

The Senator signed off just as Corso and Bowdaar came in with the supplies. "Hey Captain how you feeling?" Corso asked as Bowdaar slapped her on the back and nearly sent her head over heels.

"You ready to fly this thing again Riggs?"

Risha looked horrified. "You let farmboy pilot your ship? Are you touched in the head? That's it get back into bed you're obviously sick!"

Alienna laughed. "Risha it's fine he's a good pilot. We have to go to Hoth." She called over her shoulder as Risha dragged her away to bed.

Risha tucked her into bed and went to keep an eye on Corso. They got there without a hitch but Risha couldn't help but argue with Corso's way of doing things which resulted in a loud argument outside her door. Risha stomped off in a huff because Corso wouldn't listen to her advice and he came in to join her. He leaned over and gave her a kiss as he sat down.

"It's nighttime on planet so we will have to wait to land until somebody can give clearance. Risha has everything we need to survive in the cold all ready and packed by the door." He was absentmindedly playing with her hair as he talked.

"You figuring out the controls ok? Destiny can be a little finicky if you aren't careful. Although I think Risha already explained that to you." Alienna teased him and was rewarded with a scowl.

"Yeah I know how she wants me to do things but I like doing them my way." He got up to leave. "I better get to bed, Risha would have my hide if she knew I was in here."

Alienna grabbed his arm. "Hey why don't you stay? I promise I'll be good and get some rest."

Corso laughed and pulled up the covers. "Alright but I'm telling Risha to yell at you if she finds me here."

In the morning Alienna was feeling much better than she had been the day before. She even woke Corso up for some fun before the rest of the ship stirred, not that he was complaining. They headed into the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat and then went through the supplies Risha had prepared. As she was digging she found what she thought was a fine fur coat.

"Hey Risha where you get this?"

Risha looked at her like she was an idiot. "I ordered it ages ago with our supplies. The one you had wouldn't keep you warm on Tattooine. It's what happens when you let somebody else order supplies you get all sorts of cool things. Now put it on and go."

Risha shoved them out the door and they were hit with a blast of cold air. Alienna thought that she heard Risha laugh at her when she shrieked at the cold. The rest of the crew felt that it was too cold for them to be bothered with leaving the ship. Lucky bastards she thought. Both she and Corso took up a brisk pace toward their meeting place. They arrived and Alianna addressed someone who she assumed to be her contacts clerk.

"I'm looking for Major Panin."

The clerk was flustered. "What are you saying- I wasn't I mean you startled me. I'm Master Languss Tuno Jedi advisor to the Republic forces. I assume you're from offworld seeking the late Major Panin?"

"No offense meant but I don't talk about my missions with just anyone." Alienna didn't know how but somehow she was sure this Jedi wasn't what he seemed.

"A wise move miss. The Force, ughh, advises us to keep our secrets close to our hearts." That made her even more worried that wasn't Jedi speak at all. "Poor Major Panin died in an Imperial strike several days ago. Ahh here are his notes. Senator Dodonna's privateer. Infiltrating the White Maw, it won't be easy to gain their trust."

Alienna laughed. "As long as their afraid I think they'll welcome me just fine."

"You can't just take them on! These are truly nasty son's of Hutts...I mean... The Force is dark around these pirates. They have great anger. Serious, serious anger do you understand? You'll have to get at them from the inside that means showing no loyalty to the Republic; and having something they want."

"You spend a lot of time thinking about how to infiltrate pirates Master Jedi?"

"Hey I'm a Jedi we have nothing better to do than think. They are our greatest threat after the Imperials. I have learned that last week they tried to take a cache of ship to ship sensors. If you can steal those sensors-with the republic's permission of course- they'd make a great peace offering." Alienna was wary but she had no other choice; she had the "Jedi" set it up for her.

"I bet you were the kid at the Jedi Academy that short sheeted the Masters beds."

The Jedi smiled at her. "Twenty hours of meditation on a cold rock every time. I've got the coordinates here."

They left and when a cold blast of air hit her she squealed and danced in a little circle. Corso laughed at her distress but when he wasn't looking she hit him with a snowball in the back of the head so she was avenged. They made it to the cave where the sensors were stashed and took down the droids with little effort. She was just about to grab the sensors when Republic Troops came up behind them and ordered them to drop their weapons. Alienna was confused she thought that they knew she was coming, well looks like she was going to have to take the time to explain herself and then go kill that fake Jedi for making this difficult.

"I'm supposed to be here, so let's chat about why you disagree."

Corso stood up for her. "You got it all wrong the Captain here is a genuine Republic privateer."

The man in charge seemed a little surprised to see her. "Are you the one Major Panin was expecting from the Senator? Then nope I still don't know why you'd be doing that."

"The sensors are for an important trade." She hoped he would believe her and not shoot her.

"It was all the Jedi's idea!" Corso scratched his chin. "That sounds weird when I say it out loud."

"Jedi? You mean Padawan Geana? Died in the same blast as Major Panin..."

They got what they needed and left. The Lieutenant was nice enough not to hold her up any longer once he understood it was all just one big misunderstanding. They headed back into the cold and her mood was made even worse by it. She spent most of the walk back wondering which she hated more, Tantooine's heat or Hoth's cold. She cursed the liar out when she ran into him again. He was on his way out the door; probably to try and get away from her. She'd run too if she were him.

"You lied to me!"

"Yes. I would love to discuss that but I was just on my way out." The fishface was gonna pay bigtime if she got her way. "There is uhh...disturbance in the Force! Oh no...it's not what you think. I am a Jedi well was a Padawn. I can sense the Force just not use it. They threw me out and I had no skills or anywhere to go. You could say I drifted into crime. Small time con games." Alienna groaned a little; same story with her and now she felt bad for the guy!

"I ended up working for the White Maw; they dragged me here. I've tried to escape really! But nobody cares that I used to be a Jedi... The White Maw would as soon kill me as feed me. If I don't get those sensors I'm as good as Wampa bait! Please let me live! I know about the White Maw I could help you!"

"Quit whining you're giving fake Jedi a bad name." The guy went on blubbering then finally shut up and gave her some peace.

"Use those sensors to get in. I wasn't lying about that I'll even set up a meet. You won't regret this." Alienna was going to double time it off the planet once her job was done.

But it wasn't yet, the Weequay Shai Tenna was an arrogant piece of work. Had some girl fawning all over him; just made her sick. It wasn't enough that she brought the sensors to him she had to kill of a rival too? This week was going downhill fast. Corso tried to cheer her up but not much did. She wasn't liking being an assassin for a bloated over stuffed crime lord. The girl being a slave didn't mean she was stupid though, gave her the help she needed to get the job done. The Imperial deal with the rival was nixed and she even got some valuable information on Shai Tenna's defensive shield. Which wasn't useful when she got knocked on the head and fed to the Wampa. It was just her luck Gus was there to rescue her and Corso.

"I had no idea! I knew the guy was sleazy and a little bloodthirsty..." Alienna stopped listening until he got back on track. "He's trying to get all the White Maw into Rogun's fold."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Rogun has a crush on me; keeps sending me presents."

Guss seemed surprised. "You think this was personal? Whatever your after you better get it. And fast. Major Panin's notes said you were after their cloaker right? I can help, they moved it to an underground base for security." She didn't like trusting him but it was her only lead. His plan seemed simple enough even if it meant she had to brave the cold for another day.

Gus' plan worked great. For a supposedly secure base they got by security just fine. They even ran into Gus being threatened by a thug. Alienna considered for a moment forgetting she had even seen him but Corso gave her a horrified look and went to rescue the little annoyance.

"Captain for the love of all that is good and righteous help me!" She knew that she had to even if she wanted to let the annoying man die.

"You saved my life-First things first. There are Gand Bounty Hunters in the next room waiting for you. Courtesy of Rogun the Butcher." Alienna almost felt bad for thinking about letting him die when he came up with a plan that saved her life; almost. " I meant what I said about not lying. I work for Rogun, there I said it. He sent me here to kill you and I don't want to anymore."

"And I'm not gonna kill you now why?"

"I didn't know what you were really like! Rogun doesn't inspire half the loyalty you do! I can get you to the cloaker no tricks no traps!" Her heart of gold was going to be the death of her she was sure. But Guss was good on his word and got her to the cloaker. For an annoying little fish face; he could be useful. She was surprised to see Alila singing to a rather unfortunate looking creature. When everything was explained she was horrified. Torturing a poor scared child for a few credits was beyond the pale. Alienna payed it back in White Maw blood and saw that the boy was sent to the Jedi Temple where he would be safe. Alila was grateful and she even gave the boy a quick hug when nobody was looking.

Alienna got a call as they were heading back to the spaceport; it seemed they had to clear up everything with the Republic before they could leave. It was just their luck that the sun would set on their way back. With the last rays of sunlight dipping fast below the horizon she and Corso scrambled to build a snow shelter that hopefully would keep them from freezing to death before morning. It wasn't much but hopefully it would be enough. They cuddled close and shivered and shook, but couldn't sleep.

"Hey Cap- Ali. I have something I have been meaning to ask you about and since we won't be sleeping I figure now is as good of a time as any. That guy on Nar Shadda... how serious were you actually?"

She couldn't see him in the dark but she knew how uncomfortable he felt about asking her; she sure felt uncomfortable talking about it. "You sure you wanna hear this?"

She thought she felt him nod a bit but the shivering was making it hard to tell. "I told you about my fiancee didn't I? In fact you know a whole lot more about me than I know about you."

She wasn't looking forward to this at all, she wasn't good at opening up. "Well we weren't serious at all. I told him from the start that I wasn't looking to settle down anytime soon. Not my fault he got ideas about us that weren't true. You'd think me telling him for three years that he shouldn't get attached to me would have been a clue."

Corso coughed. "You mean you strung him along for three years? How isn't that serious?"

Alienna was annoyed, she hadn't freaked out about his fiancee bombshell what was he so upset about now? And why was she blushing like she had something to be ashamed of?

"Hey I was honest with him. Listen I was locked up for years and I wasn't about to let somebody ground me. He was older and ready to settle down; I wasn't. He should have respected my feelings! Why are you so upset about it huh it's not really any of your business now is it." She new she was shouting for no reason and she had nowhere to go until morning so she'd have to stew with him holding her.

He was quiet when he finally spoke. "Hey I think you sleeping with somebody for three years is more serious than you are willing to admit." He got a little louder now, in fact he was shouting right back at her. "And frankly it is my business being that you're with me now. Don't I have a little right to know about your past relationships? I think the only reason you didn't share this with me is because you know how wrong it is to use somebody like that. Sometimes I wonder about you Alienna; you seem so wrapped up in what you want that you can't think about giving anything to anybody else!"

She flinched and tightened her jaw. She wasn't even going to dignify him with a response. It was going to be a really long night. They headed out in a terse silence in the morning and finished up their business on Hoth quickly as they could. They were heading out when they ran in to Guss again. The blubbering fool begged to come with them. After the accusation Corso leveled at her that night she wasn't thinking clearly.

"Grab a bunk and come along. Might be good for some laughs." Guss was as surprised as she was that she had said yes. "You remind me of me kid- uh without the fins and gills and stuff."

Guss followed them in and Risha saw to it that he was set up comfortably. Alienna wondered if Akaavi was still on board because she didn't see her. The Senator wasn't very happy with her when she said that the cloaking device had been lost. She was downright rude and Alienna was more than pleased to cut her off and take an incoming call from Darmas.

"If you find yourself at loose ends now Captain, a business opportunity has just presented itself that I think might interest you."

She smiled at him. "It takes credits to maintain this lifestyle."

"I assure you this job promises to be quite profitable. Why don't you meet me at Port Nowhere and we'll discuss it?"


	21. Chapter 21

They were there within the hour. She and Corso were still not on speaking terms but he suited up, checked his guns, and headed out with her anyway. Darmas was waiting for them; his trademark grin on his face. There was someone else, a Cathar waiting with him.

"Ah what a moment for the holo-albums. Standing here with two of the most famous-or should I say notorious spacers! Captain I'd like to introduce Vaz Traniff. He's a how do I say this delicately..."

"I rob ships." Vaz sure didn't beat around the bush.

"I thought you would appreciate knowing that more than one of his hits has been against Rogun."

She nodded. "Wish I could have been there to see that."

"I'm the last one standing. That mug has been after my crew ever since that last job we pulled on him. Picked them off one by one. Now the Hutts have my best vault cracker. We don't stop them they'll sell him to Rogun for the price on his head.

She shrugged. "If it's a chance to hurt Rogun. I'm on board."

Vaz smiled. "It's more."

Darmas butted in, hated not being the center of attention. "Vaz's partner, Combo, was taken by the Hutts doing some preliminary scouting for what could be the heist of the millennium. An Imperial treasury starship, The King's Ransom, is in orbit just off Nar Shadda. I don't have to tell you the kind of credits we're talking about here."

"Ohh we'd be hitting those Imperials right where it hurts." Corso gleefully mused.

Darmas smiled at him. "You'd be righteous and rich. I figured you'd want in."

Alienna smiled at Darmas and put her hands on her hips. "You know me so well."

"My dear if you declined the chance to thumb your nose at Rogun and the Empire while rolling in credits we'd be through."

"We'll split the haul fifty fifty. But we need to rescue Combo first." Vaz was impatient.

"Rogun's lieutenant is going to pick Combo up at a Hutt safe house on Nar Shadda; here are the coordinates."

Vaz started to walk away. "I'll meet you there, if we don't manage to rescue Combo the deal's off."

They made it to Nar Shadda quickly as time was of the essence. The coordinates were correct, and they found Combo locked up with a Hutt and his minions standing guard. Alienna assumed that the lieutenant was the one about to drag Combo off by the throat. She was rather pleased to crash his little party. There seemed to be a small problem with the deal already and she would be the icing on the cake.

"Rogun already said what he'll pay. It's not subject to negotiation!"

"I still owe Rogun for Hoth." Alienna mused as she and Corso sauntered into the room.

The Hutt looked at her with what she could only assume was amusement. "I've heard of you Captain. Never thought I would get to meet such a notorious thorn in the great Rogun's side."

The lieutenant growled at her. "She tried to play Rogun for a fool. Kill her and I'll double the price on this one."

"This is a private business arrangement Captain. I'll have to ask you to leave. Unless you were going to make me an offer..."

She was making an offer. "How about you hand Combo over and I don't make this place smell like fried Hutt?"

"Slow down Captain. Business deals are best accomplished at leisure. You are far too hasty."

"Shall I kill her for you?" This lieutenant was getting on her last nerve.

That's when Vaz showed up. "You kill everyone here Captain who's to say who did it. This guy isn't known for working things out peacefully."

"Vaz I knew you'd save me old buddy I just knew it!" The relief in Combo's voice was evident. Alienna felt sorry for him.

The Hutt was not amused by her threats but decided that his hide was worth more to him than Rogun's friendship. Unfortunately the lieutenant was not going to let them get off so easily. Not that he had much of a choice in the matter. Alienna blasted him the second he moved for his weapon. Vaz freed Combo from the cage and they both looked happy to see each other. Combo was effusive with his praise and Alienna tossed him a grin, Corso bristled next to her. She almost laughed because it was obvious to everyone but him that Combo wasn't the least bit interested in her. Vaz hurried them to where Darmas was sending them. He had arranged for a Republic shuttle pad for them to use, they arrived and Alienna was a little surprised to see none other than Senator Dodonna.

"That surprised to see me? Who do you think pulled the strings to let you use the shuttle pad? Darmas told me what your doing. It's quite heroic really. The Treaty of Coruscant forbids official strikes on non military vessels. We're lucky you're not bound by that."

Alienna was feeling a bit cheeky. "I'd hate to have to share the spoils with a whole squadron."

The Senator for once was in a good mood. "And I'm sure they're glad not to have to share the risk with you. Just a warning then; the Empire is moving reinforcements in the area. Be careful."

Vaz and Combo were waiting for them. Vaz explained that they would be using an Imperial ship to dock on The Kings Ransom. He and Combo would be inside the cargo hold waiting for her to fly them safely aboard. So far everything had gone according to plan, hopefully the rest would go as smoothly. The piloting part wasn't hard in fact nobody looked twice at the ship or questioned her really badly faked accent. Once they got off the ship however, it wasn't so easy to go unnoticed. An Imperial officer stopped them as they got out to look around.

"Hey what are you doing poking around here? The only arrival code we've received is for Pilot Commander Ina'irolia'kleoni of the Chiss alliance.

"Do you really want to be talking about stuffy landing permits at a time like this?" Flirting was the option that came easiest to her mind.

The officer was confused, apparently they don't have women in the Empire. "What are you? Oh! Oh no I'm on duty!"

"I can't very well get into trouble if I'm with you, right?" She cocked her head to the side and batted her eyelashes. She was slowly closing the gap between them.

"True I can take you in the other room for a strip search." He laughed under his breath a bit as he wrapped his arm around her midsection. "Or just right here."

It was a big mistake to try and kiss her in front of Corso. He slid behind the officer without him noticing and smacked him on the back of the head. They tied him up and his him behind some of the cargo boxes before anybody else saw them. Then they sprang Vaz and Combo and headed out on their mission. Alienna was impressed with Combo's work and was even more pleased when she saw all the money and artifacts they were going to get away with. She was checking the last vault when they heard whispering. It seemed it was a private meeting so naturally they got closer to listen. It seemed that not all was perfect in Impland; the voices sounded angry. She was about to scoot closer so she could make out what they were saying when she was spotted.

"If you don't have any valuables I'll move to another vault. Carry on."

The Imperials were shocked by her nonchalance. "The ship is under attack, call the Voidwolf!"

The familiar face popped up on the holo but the Voidwolf wasn't very interested in helping. In fact he was intent on destroying The King's Ransom in order to keep it from falling into Republic hands! This guy was a new kind of crazy in her opinion. He was downright gleeful at the destruction of such an important ship all because he didn't like the people on it. That was their cue to get the heck outta there. The first blasts nearly knocked her off her feet but Corso made sure she remained upright, mostly. She had to doge a bit of the incoming blaster fire in order to get them out of there but she managed it and their haul was massive. Vaz was polite when they were done, and fairly divided the credits and artifacts. She and Corso were worn out and heading back to the ship when they saw a thug and some monsters threatening the Senator.

"Hands off the Senator." Alienna was feeling generous today. The Senator was surprised to see her, and had better be grateful for the rescue.

The thug was one of Rogun's men after them again. Alienna was going to choke the life out of Rogun if it was the last thing she ever did. Thugs were easy but monsters were not. One of them gave her a nasty toss against the wall and left some pretty bad bruising. In the end though they killed the monsters and saved the day. Alienna was going to have to ask for a raise.

"I owe you again Captain. Although I don't know if I should thank you or blame you for bringing this trouble down in the first place." The Senator was more curious about the creatures than a thank you. Figured.

"As long as it dies when you blast it doesn't matter what it is."

The Senator disagreed. She wanted to know how Rogun got them in the first place, and to do that she was willing to take him down. Alienna wasn't about to argue with her.

"And I thought going legit meant I wouldn't have any fun." It looked like she was going back to Darmas for information on how to finally bring Rogun down once and for all.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: This chapter was really hard to write and it took forever!

Darmas was drinking at the bar the next day when they arrived. "Welcome back, Captain. Senator Dodonna has already called to rave about how you saved her life. Meaning that the whole Republic is behind you when you finally take down Rogun. Not bad for somebody from the wrong side of the hyperlane.

"When Rogun goes down as far as anyone's concerned I did it single handedly with a spoon."

Darmas handed her a drink pointedly ignoring Corso. "Blindfolded and after four shots of Corellian whiskey, of course! You're off to a good start. Let me get the Senator on the link she'd going to want to hear what I found."

She was in her usual chipper mood. "What is it? And talk quickly I got pulled out of a vote for this!"

Darmas just ignored the tone and got down to business. Giving the Senator his information and the Senator obliged with hers. It seemed that their nearest lead on Rogun was on Voss. Newly discovered and the Senator would have to get them landing permits in order to visit. That would take time she didn't have. Darmas suggested an easier target, a man named Ivory. The Senator knew just enough for her to go on and they headed out quickly towards Belsavis and hopefully one step closer to crumbing Rogun's little Empire. Darmas left them to it and Alienna barked at Corso that she was ready to go. He said nothing but followed behind her.

She practically ran up the ramp and into the ship, then she tripped on something. She was a little confused and a whole lot annoyed when she saw the protocol droid laying in pieces on the floor where he would normally stand. She heard talking and laughter and barreled toward it fuming. She came to the common area and saw Bowdaar, Guss and Risha all working on what looked to her like a large piece of her engine.

"Anybody wanna tell me why my ship is falling apart?" She glared at them all turning red with her fury.

"Risha looked more than a little confused at her anger. She had never been like this before. "The third engine was having some issues so I figured while you were deciding our next move I would fix it. Sorry about the droid he got in the way of the moving engine. I'll fix him next. Everything ok Captain?"

Alienna sighed and pinched her eyes. Her voice was low and dangerous. "Is it too much to ask that my crew doesn't destroy my property while I'm away on business? Crink I can't leave you all alone for five minutes before you turn it all into a junk heap. Fix it and fast we're out of here."

In the back of her mind she knew that she wasn't being fair and as she headed into her quarters she knew she would have to apologize later but right now she wanted to be alone. She was tense after having to spend all the time alone with Corso and should probably wait awhile before showing her face to the crew.

Corso walked into the common area after the Captain had left. He was surprised at her outburst and really just wanted to wash away the grime of battle and go to bed. Being at odd with the Captain like this has taken their toll and he had been hit a few times he shouldn't have. Risha caught sight of him and got up to follow him down the hall.

"What the stars was that? What happened did the mission go that badly?" Corso shook his head and hoped she wouldn't press it; he wasn't that lucky. "Alright then what did you do."

Corso sighed. "Not that it's any of your business we had a little disagreement. I did nothing wrong."

Risha would have none of that and barred the door. "Well I refuse to work with that. The Captain needs to have a good head on her shoulders or we are all done for. So if you had a disagreement go and fix it."

No amount of pleading could convince Risha otherwise and it took a lot of effort on his part to get the shower he so desperately needed. That's why he was now clean and standing outside the Captain's quarters shifting nervously from foot to foot. He had raised his hand to knock but had lost the nerve. Twice. He sighed and tried to talk himself into it and failed again. Finally after an hour he knocked as hard as he could muster. Alienna opened the door and her face darkened when she saw it was him. He missed her smile he thought, it had been weeks.

"Can I come in?" He ventured. "I...um...think we need to talk." She let him in without a word and closed the door behind him, placing her back up against it and looking at him with derision. It was not going well.

"Listen about what I said on Hoth... I really stuck my foot in my mouth it was stupid...I ummm.." He trailed of hoping to see some change in her features but there was none. "Stars Alienna would you not look at me like that it breaks my heart. I know I was wrong to lose my temper like that, could you forgive me?"

Her look softened but only a little, she pushed off the door with a sigh. "Listen you're right I know a lot more about you than you know about me. There are things in my past I may not be proud of, things I had to do to survive. I have regrets just like anybody else." She poked him in the shoulder hard. "But that's in the past and you don't have any right to get mad at me got it?"

Corso nodded quickly and cracked a small smile hoping that the worst was over. He visibly relaxed when she returned the smile. He hadn't really realized how incredibly tense he had become being at odds with her. He was glad that they were, well close again. He pulled her close to him and breathed the scent of her hair in before dipping down to kiss her. He groaned when she thrust their hips together but pushed her back.

"Captain before you make me lose my head..." he sighed "There's no way to say this without it sounding like bragging. Got a comm call from Ord Mantell. The Governor's office in fact. They've been keeping tabs on what we've been doing and, well Captain, they're calling me a Republic hero. Ord Mantell's most storied native son."

He was practically beaming and it was even better seeing her smile up at him. "It's not like they're building a stature or anything. In fact they're asking for our help. Turns out those damn separatists were backed by the Empire. They wanted to destabilize the government. When they were defeated the Empire attacked outright. Ord drove them off but they left behind some sort of EMP pulsar. It's causing every droid on the planet to malfunction. It's complete economic shutdown."

Alienna was concerned. "How do we help?"

Corso kissed her. "Thank you, Ali. It would be nice to give something back to the world that raised me. They're asking us to go back to Balmorra. The Empire has go disarm codes there but Ord doesn't have the troops to go get them. Should be a quick snatch and grab, as far as should takes us."

Alienna could do nothing but agree. "We'd only have until the Senator gets us the clearance we need for Belsavis but I'd like to help. In the meantime..." She smiled at him and pushed him back onto the bed. "You have been very remiss and should make it up to me."


End file.
